


Slavery to Royalty

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cats, Child Abuse, M/M, Original Character(s), Slavery, m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Mitty has been a slave for most of his life, and his life's only goal is to keep his little son safe and alive. The new Chiss slave is a strange man, yet he finds himself trusting the alien. He never fathomed how much Thrawn would change his life.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Thrawn hoped his Father understood how much this supposed "capture" was testing his patience. He could have escaped five ways by now. These slavers definitely were not careful enough. But they weren't his target. He forced himself to keep his red eyes down as they poked at him and checked his health. His Force manipulation kept them from marking him as a sex slave. Hopefully, he wouldn't run across someone with a strong mind and an inclination. He might have to kill them and that could get complicated.

He was finally given the 'job' of tending the young ones. It turned his stomach, children sold into slavery, or born to slave mothers. It was heartbreaking, but he did what he could to make their lives easier, poor little things.

"This shipment is for the Palace." They were in a slotted hold, all the little ones with their minders together. There was Thrawn and a Togorian, both of them tending to about a dozen children. "Are we certain about the blue one? He looks like he could do serious damage before we could stop him if he decides they're better off dead than enslaved..."  
"He's big and a Chiss. They don't fly off the handle so easy. Besides, he's new. Takes a while for a slave to get around to that kind of thinking." One of them replied.

"Mmm true enough. Bring the redhead in. He and his spawn are marked for this shipment too."

"Do I have to? He bites!"  
"Knock out a couple of his teeth and he'll stop!"  
"For the Palace, remember? We have to bring them intact or no pay."

"Well make his mother squeal, and the little nexu will stop."

"Are you sure? Fine..." There was a scuffle, childish growling, and then a young, human cry. Thrawn frowned. Human?

"Mama!" "Behave, and your mother won't get hurt anymore," the slaver growled.

"Cas, it's all right." The human voice spoke again, panting. Thrawn turned to the door as it opened and a red-headed, pale, and thin human was dragged in, one arm twisted cruelly behind his back. With him came a young child, brown-haired and clutching his leg.

The child couldn't have been more than 4 standard years. He was the biter then.

The slavers dumped both in and the large hold began to move as it was transferred between the market and the delivery ships. Children cried out as the glorified box shifted and Thrawn reached out to them, comforting them with his frame.

Little Cas cried out and clung to his mother, who cradled him close. "I'm here, darling. Come, get close with the little ones. We'll keep you safe."

Thrawn hadn't seen a human in days. He took a risk. "Do you speak Basic?" He whispered.

The redhead looked startled for a second then gave the smallest nod. "Yes," he whispered back.

"How did a human get this far away from the Empire?" Thrawn asked, still quiet.

"How else? I was sold."

"Admittedly, it was a dumb question." Thrawn fell silent as they were pushed in among the other holds, the cargo bay going dark for the journey.

"Mama, I'm scared."

"Shh. We'll be fine." Mitty assured him.

Thrawn's eyes took a few moments to adjust, but then he could see pretty much everything. There were bundles of provisions and a bucket. From the rations, it would be a three-day trip. "Everyone stay calm." He assured the children. "We'll be all right."

Mitty stroked his son's hair as they waited to see what would become of them.

Thrawn spent most of the three days tending to the other children. The Togrian was too busy sobbing or sleeping. New slave. The red-head slave helped, but he naturally spent most of his time with Cas.

The children flocked to their Chiss caretaker because of this, their other minder useless to them in his state. There was more chaos and some crying as they lurched to a stop at last.

The light was blinding after three days in the hold. Thrawn closed his eyes and forced himself to wait for them to adjust. "Easy, Sasha." He told a female Yith as she clutched him. "It's going to be okay."

"I'm scared." "I know. It's all right."

"Sweet!" One of their captors exclaimed. "They're all alive!"

Mitty clutched his son to his chest as they were let out of the hold.

"None of them starved or injured or anything! We'll get a bonus." The guards cheered each other. Thrawn shot them a glare. He'd taken care of the children, not them.

"Lets get them sorted."

Cas and Mitty went into a group of house servants. High-class. Thrawn suspected he would be sorted into the same group. The Togorian went into a pen referred to simply as 'Labor.' Most of the little ones went to a 'Nursery' pen, except those who had parents among the other slaves. They went with their parents. One, small mercy then. This culture didn't like to split families. And the whole group was going to one place, so he'd be able to keep tabs on those in the nursery with some luck.

As he suspected he was sorted into the house servant group. His height would make cleaning high places easy for him according to the guards.

"He looks good too. He'll stand out, but maybe in a good way. Might even end up serving the queen herself."

His stomach churned. He hoped not.

Thrawn hoped he could keep his head down, find out about the Tritian's secret weapon, and then cut his way out to freedom. ...Though that plan was beginning to be bogged down by the determination not to leave Mitty, Cas, or any of the other orphans in the Nursery behind.

"You mustn't bite anymore," Mitty murmured to his son.

"But Mama..." Cas whispered

"Promise me! These people won't treat you kindly if you do." He held his babe close.

"... I promise..."

Mitty kissed his forehead and Thrawn gently put a hand on his shoulder. They were led into the Palace to a large, open shower room, and forced to strip down to bathe.

Cas followed his mother's instructions to keep his eyes closed as he was washed. Thrawn helped bathe the little one quicker so Mitty could be dismissed with him sooner.

"Thank you... You don't have to do this." Mitty muttered to Thrawn. "You could be making yourself into a target."

"The little one doesn't need to be in here so long. That's the only reason I'm doing this," he said, just in case guards were listening. If he framed it as wanting to get Cas out of the shower with a lot of naked adults perhaps the guards wouldn't think anything of it considering he had been a caretaker.

"Thank you." Mitty picked Cas up and went to dry off and dress in the cream and navy slave uniform and manacle.

Cas was dressed in a navy child's robe to match, and Mitty was given a ribbon to tie his son's hair back. He braided it and tied the end with the ribbon.

Thrawn pulled on the cream tunic and navy pants, stretching. It wasn't made for someone his size. He heart a few stitches popping. He just glared at the guards as they tried to close the prepared manacle.  
"...Get one of the guard manacles." One of the servants hissed at the other after the third try.

The other scurried away. Cas was clearly uncomfortable as he walked. "Cas, stop fidgeting." "I'm sorry, Mama, but... I don't have undies," he said quietly.

"I know. None of us do." Mitty squeezed his hand gently. "...I'll ask later when I'm sure it won't get us a beating. Just try to ignore it."

"Okay..."

Thrawn seethed. Not giving the *children* underwear?

He hated this place, and the people. Especially... Oh Holy Force, there she was: Queen Tavish. One of the cruelest women in the galaxy. The red-headed queen surveyed them as they were lined up in front of her. Inspection. He tried to make his expression neutral and slack.

He sent gentle nudges through the Force to little Cas, hoping he would be still despite his discomfort. Mitty stood straight, his expression neutral, and his eyes downcast like a good slave.

Tavish was a perfect example of Tritian beauty. Red hair, three pairs of arms clasped behind her back, clusters of a hundred jewel-bright lenses where her eyes should be... Her long gown rustled as she moved, dragging behind her in a rich train as she surveyed the slaves before her. Master over life and death for them. "You." She addressed a Morritt. "How many flowers should be arranged in a mid-height Sefur vase?"

"Ten," he said, obviously unprepared to be addressed.

"You stupid little wretch, there is no such thing as a mid-height Sefur vase." She slapped him so hard he almost fell over. "That's for pretending to know something you don't. Salt mines." She continued down the line as the Morritt screamed for mercy, another chance.

Cas pressed against his mother, little body trembling.

Thrawn sent another soothing pulse to him, but he felt it wasn't enough already. The Queen reached Mitty and raised his jaw. "Good posture, good bone structure... Such lovely hair... Just a shame about the little rat. Too cowardly. I won't have him peeing all over my floors, so you have a choice." She had a sadistic smile on her face. "You can send him to the Arena, and stay here, or you both go to the Salt Mines." She told Mitty.

Thrawn couldn't let this happen. As Mitty's eyes entirely occluded with tears at the impossible choice, he turned to the Queen and spat directly in her face.

The entire room seemed to freeze. No one moved. No one breathed.

The Queen turned to Thrawn - his saliva dripping off her cheek - and her claws slipped out of their sheaths.

He tensed. This wasn't going to end well for anyone involved in the fight to come.

The Queen slapped him with six claws and he was unprepared for the agony he felt. It brought him to his knees, his whole face felt like it was burning off. "So, we have a fighter, do we? Herus! Why is this one with the house servants? He's far too large. Look at the state of that uniform! It's barely clinging to him!" Meanwhile, Thrawn clutched his face and rocked on himself, barely able to keep himself from screaming aloud.

Cas glared up at her. She had hurt the nice blue man.

He wanted to bite her. His jaw worked.

His mother held too tight. He couldn't get free. "You promised." He had to settle for a growl. He wasn't going to break his promise to Mama, no matter how much he wanted to bite this mean lady.

"Wait." The Queen held up a clawed finger and bent, glaring at Cas. "...Fearless little thing, aren't you? Even after what happened to your friend...?" She studied the child and then Mitty. "Or is the Chiss his Father...?" Her eyes narrowed cruelly.

"No, Mistress. He is a newcomer but was a caretaker for our trip here," he explained.

"...Hmm." She pulled back, tapping Cas's nose with a fingertip - no claw. "Why put himself at such risk to save your child then?" She turned away. "Carry on. Herus, put them in the handmaid quarters. The child will be with the others while his Mother works."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Mitty and Cas were taken to quarters near the Queens' own and told to settle in. Though no larger than a walk-in closet, the quarters were a single room of their own with a wardrobe, bed, and even a desk. No datapad though. It was sheer luxury for the slaves and the clothes inside the wardrobe - including underwear - were very rich, though simply designed.

Mitty pulled a small pair of underwear onto Cas. "Cas, you need to promise me you'll behave."   
The little nodded. "I promise, Mama..."

They didn't have any duties and - until the morrow - wouldn't. Herus explained that. Mitty would need to shadow another handmaid before he could serve the Queen alone. That meant they had some free time to find the Ludus - the gladiators' training school - and their friend.

If nothing else he had to thank Thrawn for saving his baby. Cas was curling up on the bed, hilariously under a pillow.

Mitty wouldn't leave him alone - not yet at least - he didn't want his son wandering off to run across the Queen again.

He lay down on the bed as well, and Cas scooted over to cuddle into him.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep. When they woke, someone had brought them a meal and the light was fading.

Mitty made sure Cas got the lion's share of food then took him to the bathroom.

Fortunately, it was easy to find. The Handmaids - twelve by the number of doors along this small hallway - shared two bathing rooms. From there, they slipped into the maze of servant hallways and towards the back of the Palace - where stables, greenhouses, and training areas would be located.

Cas followed along obediently, gripping his mother's hand even as he yawned.

The Queen's Ludus was attached to the Palace. There was an outdoor arena - both for practice and private games - and the medical bay was inside the main building. Each gladiator had his own room. The Queen loved her fights. Loved to pit two of her own against each other, which was rare among the Tritians.

How was he going to find Thrawn's room? If he went knocking he'd get in trouble.

Then he remembered the Queen scratching Thrawn. Her venom would need treatment. He had to be in the medical bay.

He picked Cas up and headed for the medical bay.

Thrawn was there - resting in one of the beds. His face was swollen from the venom and bandaged, but he was conscious. "Hello, Mitty. Did it work?" He asked in barely-understandable Basic.

"Yes. Thank you. Thank you so much. I... I can never repay. We're strangers, and yet you... thank you."

Thrawn pushed himself up against the wall. "I wouldn't let her send you to the Salt Mines." He tipped his head to look at Mitty with his open eye. "Don't mention it."

"You're a strange man, Thrawn."

Thrawn smiled slightly.  
"...She asked me if you were Cas's Father." Mitty told him, settling on the side of the bed.

"Really? Well... I suppose I can see why."   
Cas looked sadly at the Chiss. "Owie 'cause of me?"

"No." Thrawn stroked his brown hair back. "Because the Queen is a sick woman who likes to see people grappling with impossible choices. Not because of you." He looked up at Mitty. "It might be better if she thinks I am his Father. Though it will make it more dangerous as well."

"I already told her you are a newcomer."

"She could think you're lying." Thrawn scoffed. "I'd lie in this situation."

"I don't see why it would help. It would only make it more dangerous for you and for us."

"True. But then again, it's already dangerous. She'll play with us again."

"I know." He had to get them out somehow.

With a look around, he leaned towards them. "...When I leave, you're coming with me." He assured them, fluffing Cas's hair.

"Leave? Did the venom addle your brain?"

"No." Thrawn assured, leaning back. "You should go. It's getting late, and someone is going to come change my bandages soon."

Mitty hesitated for only a second then nodded and quietly hurried out.


	2. Chapter 2

Life in the Ludus wasn't so different from life at home. Thrawn woke early, ate a hearty breakfast, and went out to the training ground with the other gladiators. Rough men and women of various species. Some had cybernetic limbs or eyes.

He kept himself quiet, didn't make trouble. He watched, learned, and listened.

But the word of what he'd done spread like wildfire through the Palace and he couldn't avoid attention.  
"So." The trainer called them to the Ring in the middle of the Arena. "We have a real troublemaker with us today." He walked around the ring, looking at them all.

Thrawn tensed without showing it. This could end badly.

"Blue-face, step forward." The trainer ordered him.

He swallowed and obeyed. "Yes, sir?"

"Shut up unless I ask a question." He turned back to the other Gladiators. "We're going to run a Rat Ring. You know the drill. Lowest rank first." He stepped out of the way as a blue-haired woman from Ureth stepped across from Thrawn. "Every bruise and broken bone on him is a minute with the whores. Get to it."

He wasn't sure what that meant, but he knew then and there he wasn't going to make this easy for them.

Loosening up his shoulders, he dropped into a fighting crouch and started wading through. He didn't know what a Rat Ring was exactly, but every time he knocked one down, the next popped in. He was fairly certain it would end if he took a dive.

He didn't want to, though. He was a warrior, and he was only here in this situation because that bitch who called herself a Queen had thought to send a child here or the child and his mother to the Salt Mines. Damn her!

He knocked over the Queen's champion with a single punch and came up ready for another one, only to find he was standing alone in the ring. No one left. And someone was applauding, slowly, but not slowly enough to be sarcastic.

He straightened and looked to see who was clapping.

It was the Queen. "Well? Does he impress?" She asked her trainer, a smirk on her face.  
The man was shaken, but he straightened up. "...He'll polish up nicely."

Thrawn rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck.

"We won't be able to put him up against other slaves. No one will bet on anyone else after the first few matches." The Queen fanned herself. "What were you going to give the others if they beat him?"  
"Time with the whores. Nothing special." The man grunted.  
"Well, it seems we should offer him the same thing. Isn't that fair, slave?" She addressed Thrawn.

"Yes, Mistress," he said calmly, keeping his tone submissive. He didn't particularly want that, though. He'd rather spend time with Mitty and Cas or the other little ones in the nursery.

"Name your prize then. Anyone you want, slave or free. For the night." She decreed.

"... The new handmaiden. "

The Queen tipped her head back. "You are not the boy's Father." She stated, looking into his eyes as if for a twitch. "But you let yourself be injured for him. Is the Dam so attractive to you?"

"He is."

"The boy will survive a night in the nursery then. So be it." She turned and left, her two handmaids falling in with her.  
The trainer, gladiators, and former champion glared at Thrawn with a mixture of envy and respect.  
The former champion struggled to his feet and shot a glare at Thrawn that could have frozen water. "You got lucky."

He glared back. "If that's what you believe."

"Sleep with one eye open." The snaggle-toothed reptilian growled at Thrawn.

Mitty woke when two handmaids came into his room. He clutched his son to him. "What do you want?"

"The Queen decrees you will spend the night in the Star Room. Your child will spend it in the nursery." One of the handmaids told him. "Tomorrow, you begin training."

"Mama?" "Be good in the nursery, Cas." "But-" "Be good. You promised."

Mitty handed Cas to one of the handmaids. Cas tried to cling, but the handmaid cared nothing for sentiment and turned away at once.

"Mama!" "Be good, baby."

Mitty was led to the Star Room. "Why am I here?"  
"A reward for the Queen's favorite. Just cooperate. You'll survive." She advised.

The Queen's favorite? He was doomed. She shut the door behind him, and he swallowed.

There was a meal laid out for two on a table in the center of the room. Beside the window, a familiar, tall silhouette stood and watched the last rays of sun fall below the horizon.

He dared to hope. Maybe this wouldn't be so terrible. Thrawn turned and shut the drapes. "Mitty. Relax, it's just me."

"Oh, thank Force..." Mitty breathed. "I thought it would be someone else. You've gone from the man who spat in her face to the Queen's favorite in a single day?"

"Considering I beat all the gladiators, including her champion... yes."   
"... What? You... remind me not to get on your bad side."

Thrawn sat down at the table. "As far as you and Cas are concerned, I don't have a bad side."

"I really don't understand you."

"I can't risk explaining."

"Well... you asked for me. I suppose we should-"

"If you don't want to, you don't have to do anything." Thrawn swirled the wine in his glass. "...I suppose this is her way of telling me that if I behave, I'll be rewarded."

"It makes sense. I don't mind. At least I'd be assured you're not going to purposefully make it painful for me just to take your pleasure. You don't strike me as the type."

"I'm not." Thrawn cut into the steak. "But I like sex to be... With a trace of more than obligation or pleasure-drive."  
Mitty tipped his head to the side and stared at him. "...You believe in true love, don't you?"  
Thrawn looked up from his food. "Yes."

"True love is a fairy tale I'm sorry to say."

Thrawn shrugged. "Perhaps it is. But I can dream."

"It is a nice dream," the redhead admitted.

"In any case, we'll both enjoy a nice meal, and the bed looks very pleasant." Thrawn offered his wine glass to Mitty to ring together. "You can have it. I intend to soak in the en suite. There's a hot tub."

"You really are strange."

"I've heard that before." Thrawn smiled softly. "I'll take it as a compliment."

Mitty shook his head as the Chiss disappeared.

There was no doubt: Thrawn was strange. And he had to be from Imperial Space. He knew Basic too well not to be. And he spoke it with such refinement... Core, definitely. Maybe even Coruscant or Naboo.

He wondered who sent this guy to slavers then decided it wasn't any of his business.

Thrawn pulled himself out of the hot tub around midnight. He felt boneless and melted, every muscle loose. Mitty was lying in the bed, his red hair loose on the pillow.

He sat up when the Chiss returned.

Thrawn's eyes slid to the chaise lounge. "I can sleep on the sofa. I've slept in worse."

"I don't mind sharing."

"If you don't mind." Thrawn approached the large bed. "...It's certainly big enough. Almost hilariously so."

"Well these are the champion's quarters."

"Really?" Thrawn asked, smoothing a hand across the sheets. "I thought it was a guest room for an ambassador." He muttered something that sounded like, 'My own quarters aren't this decadent...'

"The Queen makes her favorite live like a king so he fights hard to keep it, while his opponents fight hard to claim it from it."

"So he can't truly ever enjoy it." Thrawn nodded and slipped into the silk sheets. "I see."

"Exactly."

Thrawn closed his eyes. "Still... It beats a cot."

Mitty nodded even though the other couldn't see it.

The morning dawned too early. Mitty and Thrawn got up with the sun and went to the nursery to retrieve Cas.

Cas rushed to his mother. "Mama!"

"Come here, Cas!" Mitty reached out and pulled him close. "It's time for some breakfast, little one."

The little one curled into his mother, holding tight.

"I'm sorry, baby." Mitty cooed to him, carrying him to the slaves' kitchen where oat mash was being handed out.

Things were only going to get harder he knew. He just hoped his son could ope.

Thrawn handed them both two of the bowls of oatmeal. He had a smaller portion for himself. "The trainer doesn't want the gladiators to throw up halfway through exercise." He commented, handing over the other two bowls. "Good morning, Cas."

"Hi," he said quietly, nuzzled into to his mother's neck. The Chiss resolved to complete his mission all the quicker so he could get them out of this hellhole.

"What are you doing today?" Thrawn asked Mitty.  
"Shadowing one of the other handmaids. Cas will have to stay in the nursery."

The child pouted.

"I'm sorry, baby." Mitty bounced him.

"I wanna go with you, Mama."

"I know, but you need to stay here where you're safe." Mitty tried to explain. "You can't be around the lords and ladies. Someone might hurt you."

"I'm tough!" he protested.

"I know you are." Mitty kissed his forehead. "But stay here and be safe for me, baby, please?"

"But... I gotta p'tect you, Mama..."

"My little bodyguard." Mitty hugged him. "The best way you can protect me is to stay as far away from the Queen as possible."

"But..."

"Cas. Please." Mitty locked eyes with his son.

Cas looked so downtrodden. Thrawn couldn't blame him for not wanting to be away from his mother. Mitty was his security, his only source of love and comfort.

He wondered if he could make it better somehow. If he could get some materials, he would be able to make a toy. Perhaps he could raid a rag bag for materials for a cuddle toy.

"Eat your breakfast now, baby. Come on."

Cas ate the rest of the flavorless mush and cuddled into Mitty as he finished his own breakfast.

He just wanted to protect his mama. That's all he wanted.

Thrawn stood up. "I have to train with the others. I'll see you at dinner."

"Good-bye. Cas?" "... Bye..."

"Chin up, little one." Thrawn fluffed his hair.

Cas pawed at the hand ruffling his hair, pouting. Mama had made his hair so pretty.

Mitty had to leave to shadow the handmaids soon after and Cas was left with the other little ones.

He stared at the door. He wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt his mama. Nothing would hurt Mama!


	3. Chapter 3

Training was brutal. Thrawn had humiliated all the Queen's Gladiators and their trainer. They hated him, and his physique and abilities only made them angrier.

Still it was nothing compared to Sith training, so Thrawn was perfectly at home and suited to what they threw at him.

"Hup." Thrawn grunted as he threw himself over K'shassa in a front flip to dodge her spear.

"He's been trained," the Queen observed.

"When the slavers captured him, he claimed to be a Chiss officer, marooned and exiled."

"Hmm. It would certainly make sense. The Chiss are slow to strike, but when they do strike it's deadly."

"He will certainly make good fodder for the Arena." The trainer snorted as Thrawn disarmed K'shassa.

The Queen just smirked. Mitty did his best to learn as quickly as he could, but a handmaid had many duties.

He was ordered to polish the Queen's jewelry at the moment. It was a simple task, difficult to fail at. Just rub the metal until it gleamed.

Until he dropped a circlet as she walked in behind him. He scrambled to catch it, but it hit the ground. Sure it wasn't damaged, but it was more than enough of a failure to the Queen.

She unsheathed her claws and raised them for a strike.

Mitty cowered, but her blow never reached him. Her hand stopped a couple inches away from him, and no matter what she did she could not touch him.

He stared in shock at the nails, inches from his face.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"I don't know, Mistress! Please!" Mitty backed away.

She picked up a shoe and flung it at him with all her might. It too seemed to hit an invisible wall.

Mitty cowered again and peeked out to find himself unharmed.

"Impossible! Herus!"

The steward entered at once. "Yes, my Queen?"

"Beat. Him!"

"At once!" Herus raised a fist and brought it crashing down on Mitty's invisible shield.

Needless to say he got no closer than the Queen and was just as stunned.

Mitty continued to cower when the Queen had an idea. "Bring his brat!"

He paled. "Mistress, please I beg you!"

"Bring him now!" The Queen snapped.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Cas was playing with blocks when the man who obeyed the mean lady roughly snatched him up from his playtime. The Nursery at least had fun stuff to do and play with.

"Hey, let go!" Cas struggled.

"Quiet, brat!" Cas growled and kept struggling.

He was dragged up to the Queen's chamber where Mitty was still sobbing and pleading.

"Mama!"

"Lash him five times! Hard!"

The child twisted and fought, then viciously bit Herus, clamping down as hard as he could, shaking his head and tearing like a shark.

"No, Cas!" Mitty cried out. "Stop!"  
Herus roared and slammed Cas against the wall.

"NO!!!! Please stop, I beg you!" Cas held on, despite the pain exploding through his little body. They made Mama cry. They were going to pay! He clenched down harder, putting all his strength into the hold on Herus' hand.

Herus kept beating until Cas stopped fighting. Mitty was screaming and begging nearby, unable to help his son for fear Herus would just kill him.

"NO!!!! Please stop, I beg you!" he howled as his son slip limply to the floor, blood on his mouth from the steward's shredded hand.

"Stop." The Queen ordered and leaned close to Mitty. "I don't know what just happened, but from now on, your child suffers your punishments, understand?"

"Yes, Mistress," he sobbed.

"Gather that up and get him to the medical bay." She ordered, turning away.

He rushed to obey, begging any and every deity for his son to be all right.

Thrawn was there being treated for minor injuries and the fading scratches on his face. When Cas came in, his jaw dropped open. "What happened?"

Mitty sobbed out the story as a medic came to treat the child.

Thrawn gently pulled him close. "Shh... It'll be all right. He'll be fine. He's strong."

"No. Every punishment... they'll put it on him..."

Thrawn frowned. "That..." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Mitty."

"What am I going to do? My baby..."

Thrawn shrugged and let Mitty lean on him as the medic stabilized Cas.

"There. He'll wake before too long."

Mitty sank down into a chair beside the bed. "...He's such a fighter. He's brave. Like you." His blue eyes filled with tears. "...You're both going to die. You're going to be killed. You just don't know when to stop. Eventually, it'll happen."

"We'll be gone before then, Mitty, I promise you."

“I wish I could believe you.” The human rubbed his eyes. “But I just can’t.”

Thrawn glanced at Cas as he slept. “Was his Father brave?”  
"His father was my late master's drunkard son who killed him in a fit of rage when my poor old master forbid him from touching me, albeit too late."

"Ah." Thrawn nodded slowly. "I'm sorry. But... The way you speak. You did know someone who was brave, didn't you?"

"The way I speak?"

"When you talked about Cas and I being the same, and being brave getting us killed, it sounded like you spoke from experience."

"I've seen it in other slaves. It always got them killed."  
Thrawn could sense the young red-head was holding something back, but dropped the subject. "I'm not going to die here. Neither are you or Cas."

"... I wish I could believe that."

"It's all right. I'll believe for both of us." Thrawn touched his shoulder gently. "...I have to go. I'll come back and check on you later."

The redhead nodded and kept vigil over his son. Thrawn reached out with the Force as he walked. /Father?/

/Ah, Thrawn, good to hear from you./ His Father's voice came to him. /How goes it?/

/I found him./

/You did? I'm so glad for you./ Jarek smiled. /Good to know you're not pretending to be a slave just for planetary shield codes./

/Yeah well... he's a slave./

/Unexpected, but unsurprising. Is that a problem? Is he going to be sold?/

/The problem is our owner, Queen Tarvish. She's targeted his little son to take his punishments./

/Is his life in danger?/

/Possibly./

/Then you're on a timeline. I doubt even your destiny can sway him if you let his son die./

/Be prepared to extract us, Father./ 

/I will personally be standing by with the fleet. Queen Tarvish may find herself with a surprising visitor./ 

Thrawn had to fight down a smirk. /I'd love to see that./

/With that said, our task will be much, much easier with those shield codes./

/I'll have them soon, don't worry./

/Who's worrying? I have complete faith in you./

/Thank you. See you soon./ He dropped the connection. On Coruscant Palpatine gave word for the Ninth Fleet to mobilize, and he would be taking command.

"Yes, your highness. Shall we come to Coruscant or will you rendezvous with us?" Admiral Alcibiadine asked, back stiff and perfect.

"I'll rendezvous with you at the appointed coordinates, Admiral."

"Very well. We will be waiting." She saluted and Palpatine cut the connection.


	4. Chapter 4

Cas woke an hour later. "Mama?"

"Cas!" Mitty pulled him into his arms, careful of his bandages.

"I tried to protect you, Mama. I tried."

"Cas, please don't ever do that again." Mitty's eyes pricked with tears. "You almost died, baby."

"But... I gotta p'tect you... I promised."

"The best way you can protect me, Cas, is to be as quiet as possible, do what you're told, and don't give anyone reason to hurt you."

The little one looked torn and distraught. "But... I promised..."

"Cas, please. I can't stand to lose you. You're all I have." Mitty kissed his forehead.

"I'll be strong, Mama. I'll be strong for you."

"Do that, Cas. Stay quiet and keep yourself safe. Let Mama worry about Mama."

He couldn't afford any mistakes now. His son was the most precious thing he'd ever received in this life.

Though he still didn't understand why neither the Queen, nor Herus could strike him. It was strange.

Still he would rather they strike him that his son. He wished Thrawn's words were true, but he knew they would never be free.

At least they left him mostly alone for the rest of the day so he could sit by his son.

Cas was to stay by him now, within easy reach for punishment.

In the evening, the steward told him to report to the Star Room again.

Cas was to go with him, once more. This thought churned his stomach.

Thrawn was reading something from one of the shelves when they entered the room. He stood up. "Again? I didn't do anything impressive today."

"Evidently you did."

"Or perhaps the Queen is playing one of her games. Hello, Cas. How do you feel?" Thrawn held out his hands to the child.

He went to the nice blue man. "Still kinda owwie."

"I bet." Thrawn gently picked him up. "You looked like someone tossed you around like a rag doll."

"I miss my dolly." "You had a dolly?" The little one nodded. "Nice master gave me some toys."

"I used to have a few dollies myself." Thrawn told the boy.

"I like dollies."

"So do I. Have you ever made a dolly?" Thrawn pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket. It was roughly tied and stitched into the vague form of a person in a dress or robe.

Cas's eyes widened, and he shook his little head.

"Well, this one is really simple, but I bet we can make a face for it now. Maybe even some hair if there's some yarn somewhere in here or string." Thrawn handed him the doll.

The child hugged the toy to his chest at once.

Thrawn chuckled. "Don't you want me to draw a face on it, Cas?" He pulled out some pens.

Mitty was both touched and hesitant. If Cas kept the toy it would surely be taken away.

"I love it." Cas sadly looked up at Thrawn. "But someone's gonna take it from me..."  
"Well, if you're worried about it, you can leave it here in one of my drawers. Whenever you come back, you can play with it here and it'll be safe."

"Okay."

Thrawn and Cas drew a sweet little face on the doll and Thrawn promised to find some string or thread to make hair for it soon.

Soon the little one was yawning, and Mitty gently picked him up.

"I can take the couch." Thrawn told him softly. "You two can have the bed."

"Thank you, but there's still plenty of room."

"Are you sure you would be comfortable with that?"

"It's fine. Besides, it'll keep him from rolling off."

"That's true. All right. Let's get ready then."

Mitty gently wrapped Cas up in a spare blanket like a swaddle and tucked him into the middle of the bed.

Cas hugged his new little toy to his face as he settled down in the rich mattress.

"Sleep well, my darling." "Night, night, Mama."

Cas turned to the Chiss on his other side. "Night, night."

"Good night, little one."

They settled in to sleep. Meanwhile, Queen Tavish tapped her taloned fingers on her chair's arms. "Look at them. Idyllic." She observed to Herus. "Sickening."

"Indeed, Your Majesty," Herus agreed.

"I would have thought he'd make a move at some point." She idly puffed on her hooka. "The handmaid offered himself even, but he's too high and mighty for it."

"Perhaps it's some part of Chiss culture that makes him wait." "Perhaps. They are a stiff lot."

She pulled on her hooka again. "Either way. I'll enjoy it when they finally surrender. Though they probably wouldn't with the child in the bed with them."

Thrawn continued to reign supreme over every opponent thrown at him. Mitty worked hard to make sure there were no mistakes Cas would be punished for, but no one was perfect.

He wept and pleaded to be punished instead every time. At least, he did until the Queen threatened to double future punishments if he didn't stop 'sniveling.'

Meanwhile, Thrawn's first day in the arena came. The Trainer was lecturing him. "They'll pit you against weaker opponents at first. Work you up to the champions. Try to make the   
fights last longer than five minutes.

Mitty was attending the Queen that day and trying to keep Cas from watching the fights. The little one was sore from the last beating and not in a cooperative mood at all. He was hurting and mad. He wanted to be as far away from the mean lady as possible. That meant being close to the glass of the booth, so, he of course was watching what was happening in the arena.

Thrawn was squaring with a Togorian. Big, brutal, and currently enraged from how little damage Thrawn was taking. Every time a giant fist came up, Thrawn neatly dodged it. He was impossible to pin down.

Cas watched his blue friend get it and keep going. It didn't hurt him. He wanted to be strong. He *needed* to be that strong... so Mama wouldn't cry anymore because he was hurt. The Queen seemed bored, as did her guests. One then turned her attention to Cas. Easy prey and entertainment.

"Well, hello, little thing..." She cooed, but not in a nice way. She reached out with a claw. "Come here. Let me look at you."

The child trudged over. He hated these adults, all of them.

She grabbed his face and clucked over him. "Titchy little thing, isn't he, my Queen?"

"Indeed he is." Mitty blanched. Cas growled. He hated anyone but Mama touching his face.

The woman popped him in the mouth. "Don't growl at your betters. Didn't your mother ever teach you that?"

He tried to pull free. He was so tired of being hit!

Mitty didn't dare speak up to stop her touching Cas. Instead, his eyes flicked about and landed on a large bowl of sliced, red Gac. Taking it up, he brought it to the Queen and her retinue. "May I offer you something to eat?"

"None for me," the Queen said," Serve my guests."

Mitty carried the Gac around to each one, making a careful beeline for Cas and the unpleasant woman. Just as he raised the bowl towards her, Cas pulled mightily back.

He rocketed back into his mother's legs, tripping him, and the gac slipped all over.

Mitty cried out as he was covered in the red fruits. His mostly-cream and gold handmaid's uniform was splattered and speckled with blood red.

The woman shrieked as it spilled on her, and Cas was sobbing as his mother had tripped over him, jarring his little body.

"Cas!" Mitty snatched him up into his arms. "Are you all right?"  
"Is HE all right?!" The woman cried in outrage. "Look at me!"

"I'm sorry. It was an accident," he said, bowing frantically. The Queen snapped her fingers. "Herus." He ripped Cas out of Mitty's arms. "Double this time." Mitty went white. Cas still wasn't healed from the last punishment.

Herus held Cas by his ankles and began thrashing him as Mitty watched on in horror, tears staining his eyes. Cas went rigid, face a mask of hatred as the blows landed.

He wasn't going to let them hurt him and make Mama cry anymore! He would be strong, like Thrawn. Herus landed another blow, and the child didn't even flinch this time. It just... had no effect. He glared up at the steward, sapphire eyes blazing with hate that didn't belong on a face so young.

Before the Queen could cry out for harder or faster blows, there was a deep gasp from outside.

She immediately looked to see what was happening.

Thrawn had taken a hit. A bad one. His left arm was flopping uselessly. What had happened while they were preoccupied with Cas? The fight took on a more desperate, more entertaining pitch as Thrawn lashed out in earnest, actually fighting for the first time that afternoon.

Of course, even one-armed the Sith was more than a match for his opponent now that he was being serious.

Thrawn looked up at the top box as he stood over his opponent. His chest was heaving with effort as he looked up.

Cas tried to kick free of Herus.

Herus grunted, slapped him, and released. He rushed to Mitty as Thrawn walked off the arena, cradling his arm.

Mitty hugged his son in a state of disbelief. What just happened? Cas had... stopped being affected.

Everything was so strange. Was this Thrawn somehow? Was it something about the world? Something else? He didn't know, but he'd take it as the blessing it was.

Cas nuzzled in, still sore from the previous beating and the jarring, though.

"Out of my sight. You're a mess." The Queen banished them.

He scurried away with his son.

Mitty and Cas came to find Thrawn in the medical wing after they’d cleaned up and changed. 

"How are you?" Mitty asked him.

"Tired. Sore. Broken arm." Thrawn shrugged. "I'll live."

Mitty wondered if he should bring up what had happened. Could Thrawn be causing whatever was protecting them? Should he ask?

Maybe not now... They might be overheard. "What happened? You had him on the ropes then suddenly you were flailing on the ground." Mitty asked.

"He managed a competent feint and tricked me."

"Well, at least you're alive. Maybe it'll teach you to be careful." Mitty lifted Cas onto the edge of the medical cot. "Both of you need to be careful."

"Did something happen?" he asked. Cas ached all over from before the hits had stopped hurting.

"A mean lady was grabbing my face." Cas told Thrawn, rubbing his cheek. "When I pulled back, I knocked over Mama."

"I tripped over him, and I'm sure it jarred everything." 

"Aww. Poor darling," Thrawn cooed.

"I hate here." Cas leaned into him. "Why can't I be big and strong like you?"

"One day, little one, we'll be far, far away from this place."

"I'd like that." Cas nodded softly. "Far away."  
Mitty wished Thrawn wouldn't get his son's hopes up. "We should leave Thrawn to rest, Cas."

"Okay, Mama..." Thrawn knew he had step up and get those codes, fast.

Maybe he could use a little of his true powers... But no. That was only for an emergency. If he gave away who he really was, his mission would be blown. Maybe Cas and Mitty with it.

He already risking what little he did use to keep from being noticed as he searched for codes and scanned the minds of guards. He was close, though.

Soon, he would have them and then they all could go home.  
Thrawn turned over onto his uninjured arm and tried to go to sleep. Healing in a bed was never his strong suit.

He would have to make do, though. For now anyway.

Mitty hugged Cas as they curled up in bed. They’d lived another day. He closed his eyes, grateful for the fact.


	5. Chapter 5

Cas hated getting up in the morning more and more. He'd had a taste of what had basically been freedom when they had been owned by the nice master. He wanted that kind of life back. He hated the queen and everyone like her. He wanted to get far away with Mama and Thrawn.

Thrawn kept saying they would get away, but when? Waiting felt like torture. Cas hugged the handkerchief doll to his chest. Mitty had retrieved it from Thrawn's room.

He tried to be patient like Mama was teaching him, but it was hard. It was so hard.

"Good morning." Mitty kissed his head. Mama smelled like linen and jasmine flowers.

The little one hugged him, tucking his head into Mitty's neck.

Mitty hugged him back. "Come on. Put your dolly away, it's time for breakfast."

He sighed. "Yes, Mama."

They went downstairs to find Thrawn already there, three portions beside him. His arm looked better.

"Good morning," he greeted. He wished he could tell them how close he was to freeing them, to taking them far away.

"Good morning, Mr. Thrawn." Cas hugged him. "Feel better?"

"Much better, little one. Are you going to help your mama today?"

"Yes." Cas accepted his bowl of porridge from Thrawn. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Mitty stroked his son's hair, and the little one buried his face in his mother's side. Mama smelled so pretty.

"Are you with the Queen today?" Thrawn asked Mitty.

"No, not today. Today I'm on laundry duty."

"Well that should be calmer for you, I hope." "Mama smells pretty," Cas chirped.

"Does he?" Thrawn chuckled and leaned close to smell Mitty's hair. "He does smell pretty."

The redhead blushed lightly, and Cas giggled.

"Well, you smell like the arena." Mitty retorted.

"My apologies."

"I didn't say I didn't like it." Mitty muttered.

Now Thrawn blushed. He cleared his throat. "I should... go..."

"Yes. And I should collect the Queen's laundry."

"I'll see you later. Help your mama, little one."

"I will." Cas hugged Thrawn again and followed Mitty out.

Cas stayed next to his mother as Mitty gathered up the laundry to take it to the wash.

Doing the Queen's laundry was a long, involved and exacting process. Fortunately, each step in and of itself was very simple.

Cas was quickly bored of it and didn't pay much attention until Herus and the Queen were led in as Mitty was putting away the Queen's clean clothes. They were led by her head lady-in-waiting. Cas didn't like the way she looked at him. Eshaya eyed the human child with a mix of longing, disgust, and anger.

"Mama." Cas murmured to Mitty, trotting over to him.

"How dare you steal from me?!" the Queen growled. "I haven't stolen anything, Mistress," Mitty protested.

"See? I told you he'd deny it." The head handmaid told the Queen.

"If you will tell me what I am meant to have stolen."

"My red shawl. Return it. At once!" "Mistress, that has yet to be washed. That's why it's not here."

"So you deny stealing it?"

"Yes, Mistress. I took it to the laundry, as was my duty, but I have not stolen it."

"Herus. The child."

Cas growled at Herus as the steward went for him. "Mistress, I have stolen nothing!" Mitty cried.

"Silence! Herus." Cas bared his teeth.

When Herus grabbed for him, Cas bit his hand.

The steward cried out and hit the child, but the blow didn't phase him.

"Cas, no! Don't fight!" Mitty pleaded.

He looked at his mother then slowly let go. The next blow still didn't faze him, but as he glared up at a Herus a cough rattled through his little frame.

"Did you break his ribs?" The Queen asked her servant.

"No, Your Majesty. I felt nothing give... not even his skin."

"...He's faking. Hit him again."

Mitty, however, was even more worried. Cas never faked being sick. His precious child always tried to be strong for him. His baby coughed more but didn't react to Herus' actual blows. His face was going pale, but there was a flush to his cheeks. "He's hot," Herus said.

"Get him out of my presence before his illness spreads. Go!" The Queen recoiled. She had a horror of sickness.

Mitty hurried out with his son.

"Cas, are you all right?" Mitty asked, holding him close.

"I feel bad, Mama," he whined softly.

"We're going to medical bay to see the doctor." Mitty assured him, carrying him along.

He buried his little face in his mother's chest. He was hot and coughs rattled through him.

Thrawn spotted Mitty's red hair through the window of the medical bay on the Ludus. He finished off his sparring partner - heheh - with a kick to the face and turned to the window. Cas was on the bed and the doctor was checking him over.

Mitty was waiting anxiously for answers.

"What's going on?" Thrawn came in from the Ludus.

"He's sick," Mitty fretted.

"Aww, poor thing." Thrawn fluffed Cas's hair while the doctor took his temperature.

Finally he turned to Mitty. "Well?" the mother asked.

"He has an infection. I'll prescribe some antibiotics and bed rest."

"Thank you." "What kind of infection?" Thrawn asked.

"It appears to be strep, but I'll do a culture and try to narrow it down."

"Please do," Mitty said. Cas less than happy about being poked, prodded, and pawed at by someone when he felt so bad. He just wanted a drink and to sleep curled up with Mama. He tried to push the doctor's hands away.

"Now, now." The doctor clucked. "If you want to get better, I need to be able to take a look at you."

"Cas, let him look," Mitty said. "... Yes, Mama."

The doctor took a swab and released him with general antibiotics.

Mitty took him to their room to rest.

“I hope he feels better soon.” Thrawn called as he returned to the Ludus.  
"Thank you." The Chiss hunkered down to work harder and faster to find the codes.

He wished he could corner and strip the Queen's mind, but it would take time and be difficult.

He was close, however. He knew that, could sense it. What he didn't know was the Force was about to throw him a nice, juicy steak, which was much, much better than throwing him a bone.

Namely, this was in the form of Herus. A Herus so drunk he could barely see, much less resist Thrawn's mental combing.

It was laughably easy, and Herus had no idea what was happening. Even if he did he was so drunk he wouldn't remember it in the morning. At last he had what he needed.

/Father./ Thrawn reached out.

/I am here, my son. We are just out of range of their scanners, so they don't yet know we're here./ Thrawn smiled. His father had come personally. This was going to be great.

/I have the planetary shield codes./

/Excellent. Then it's time I pay a visit./

/I look forward to your arrival. I'll secure Cas and Mitty./


	6. Chapter 6

The new Empire was known even to Queen Tarvish. How could she not know of such a vast territory ruled by a single man. It was something to admire and be envious of. The news that Emperor Palpatine was arriving in orbit was quite surprising.

"Greetings Queen Tarvish. I trust my appearance is a surprise." Palpatine opened a communication line directly to her Palace. 

"Emperor Palpatine." "I would like to discuss a mutually beneficial arrangement between our territories, if you're interested," he said smoothly.

"Of course. Would you like to come to the Palace to discuss this?"

"Certainly." Once the call cut the Queen had her guards assemble in formation, and ordered for Thrawn, dressed in the finest that would fit him, to come stand beside her throne. Emperor Palpatine was not overtly tall, but the way the old man carried himself made him seem tall. His silent, scarlet robed guards flanked him as he approached Tarvish's throne.

"Greetings, Queen Tarvish."

"Greetings, Emperor Palpatine. Even here, we've heard of you."

"Good things I hope."

"Impressive things certainly.”

"I've heard about you as well." He eyes flickered to her Champion.

"This is my Champion. Thrawn. He's quite impressive in the Arena."

"Oh I have no doubt he is." Their eyes met. Palpatine made a flicking motion. His guards turned outward but still appeared relax. The old man smiled. "Well, going to keep up the charade, or has it gone on long enough?" "I beg your-" Thrawn immediately walked over to the Emperor and kissed his cheek. "Was I convincing at least, Father?"

Queen Tarvish leapt to her feet. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Sit down," Palpatine said. She was thrust back into her throne by the Force. "This a courtesy. I'll give you one chance to surrender."

"You are a fool to come to my planet and demand my surrender." She hissed.

"Do not think you can frighten us, child," Palpatine said, his eyes changing to a burning gold.

"Child. Foolish old man. Guards!" Tarvish cried. "Take aim and fire at will!"

"Thrawn, be a dear and take care of that, would you?"

There was an audible popping sound and about five guards slumped over at once. The others shrank back.

"Shall we try this again?" Palpatine asked calmly.

"Queen Tarvish does not surrender!" She leapt up and unleashed her mantoid form, towering over them as a giant insect.

"Father, should I-" "No, I'll handle this. You go get them so they can be ready to leave." Palpatine activated his lightsaber as Thrawn hurried to get Mitty and Cas.

Mitty and Cas were insulated in their small closet-sized chamber because of Cas's illness. When Thrawn burst in, both of them flinched back and he mentally winced. "I'm sorry for the dramatic entrance. Both of you need to come with me now."

"Is something wrong?" Mitty asked, clutching his son. "We're leaving. Come on. Grab whatever you want to take if you want anything."

Cas wiggled in Mitty's arms. "Dolly!"

His mother grabbed it out of the drawer and followed Thrawn. "Stay close."

"Where are we going? What's happening?" Mitty asked as Thrawn gently took his arm and guided them out.

"We're going to Coruscant. My father's come to dethrone Tarvish now that I have the planetary defense codes."

"Your Father?!"

"I'll explain everything when we're away, I promise."

They reached the shuttle and were greeted by a familiar Captain.

"Gilad, good to see you."

"Good to see you, Imperial Prince." Gilad saluted. "Welcome aboard, sir." He told Mitty.

"I-Imperial Prince?!" Thrawn smiled. "That's me."

"But. What were you doing as a slave?!"

"I was undercover to bring down Tavish's kingdom and end her rule of slaves."

"You were here... to free slaves? But why?"

"Because slavery is wrong, and we're trying to get rid of it."

Cas looked up at Thrawn. "...We don't have to see the mean lady anymore?"

"No, little one. Here comes my father now, and I bet he made the mean lady go away so she can't hurt anyone ever again."

Palpatine was impeccably put together when he reached the shuttle. "Take us up, Captain."

"Yes, Your Majesty." "Father, this is Mitty and his son, Cas."

"Hello." The Emperor greeted. "I've heard much of you from Thrawn."

Mitty bowed low. "Your Majesty, I... I..."

"Oh, please, don't. I've never liked standing on ceremony." The Emperor smiled. "Let's settle in. Soon, we'll all be safely away."

"How about some food and drink. The little one is sick, Father," Thrawn said, knowing his father's weakness for children.

"Oh, dear. Of course, break open the supplies." The Emperor opened up the galley. "Ribenes and broth should help with any ailment."

"Mama, what's 'ribene'?" Cas asked, watching the old man move around and grab a bunch of food. Palpatine came back. "How bad is the fever?" he half muttered to himself as well as to Mitty. He reached out to touch Cas's forehead, but the little one wasn't going to have it. Before the adults realized what was happening, he whipped his head back out of reach and bit down on the Emperor's hand between the thumb and index finger.

The Emperor snatched back his hand as Mitty gave a shocked gasp and Thrawn winced.

"Cas! Your Majesty, I'm so sorry! Please, I'll take his punish-"

The Emperor held up a gentle hand. "I am not harmed. There will be no punishment. It was my fault in any case."

He held out his hands. "Give him here, please." Mitty obeyed reluctantly. Cas glared at the old man but was clearly confused when Jarek held him on his hip instead of trying to beat him. "Now then, why did you bite me, little one?" "You were gonna touch my face."

"Yes, I was. To check your temperature. Did you think I was going to hurt you?" The old man scanned him with the Force while they spoke.

"... Yes. I don't like when people touch my face, ‘cept for Mama."

"Well, I won't force you to let me touch you. But next time someone is going to touch you, use your words first before biting."

The child eyed him for a moment. "You're weird."

Palpatine chuckled. "Am I? How so?"

"... You just are. You're not mean. You're weird." Thrawn was snickering helplessly now.

"Being nice makes me weird, does it?" The Emperor handed him back to Mitty. "Then I'll gladly be weird."

The child was clearly thrown by this, and it broke his heart to know the little one was so conditioned to cruel adults that kindness from a stranger was weird to him.

"Want some soup?" Palpatine set him down at a table and set a bowl in front of him.

Cas eyed the bowl then slowly reached for the spoon like he expected it to be a trick.

The Ribenes were pork-ish, coming from a much smaller animal. Their high collagen made them delicious in soup.

Cas ate the first couple bites slowly, testing to see if he was really allowed to have it. When Palpatine didn't try to take the bowl from him, and in fact, turned away completely, the child began scarfing down the soup until half of it was gone. He had to make himself stop and held the bowl up to Mitty. "Here, Mama."

"No, baby, you eat it." Mitty pushed back gently. "I'll eat later."

Palpatine turned back around with another bowl. "Or you could eat now," he said, handing the second bowl to the redhead.

"Thank you." Mitty accepted it. The Emperor kept making bowls until everyone had one.

Cas scarfed down two whole bowls of it before falling asleep. Mitty set him on the nearby couch so he could finish eating and keep an eye on his son. When he looked over two furred lizards were sniffing his baby.

Thrawn followed his eyes and smiled softly. "Those are Curry and Snoots. My pet ysalimiri. They won't hurt him." He promised Armitage.

"They'll just cuddle him into submission," Palpatine quipped as the two Ysalamiri draped themselves over the child.

"That won't take long if I know my son." Mitty rasped softly, pressing a hand to his head. It was all so much to take in. "I have questions."

"Of course, young one. Ask away."

"You were there to overthrow the Queen." He looked at Thrawn. "Why did you risk that to save me and my son?"

"I like you. I would have saved all the little ones if I could have, but you and Cas... you're special." "As it stands our own laws and a Moff will be taking control, and those children in the slave nursery will have a proper future ahead of them now," Palpatine said.

"Special..." Armitage murmured. The word tasted familiar in his mouth. "Special how?"

"Even in that terrible life you remained kind and loving."

Armitage looked back at Cas. "...I didn't have much chance to be anything else. If you're not quiet, you get beaten."

"But many grow bitter and become as harsh as their masters. You didn't." /Father, should I tell him?/

/Give him a moment to adjust. Perhaps wait until we arrive home and he's relaxed a bit./

/All right./ Cas stirred on the couch and was startled by Curry and Snoots laying on him.

He blinked at Curry, whose nose was very close to his own. "It's a fuzzy lizard!'

Curry performed a startled cat leap and ran to Thrawn. Snoots didn't flinch, but unlike his mate, he had grown up with Thrawn.

Cas sat up and dug his fingers into Snoot's fur, stroking him. "Hi!"

"That's Snoots, little one. He's my pet," Thrawn said.

Snoots nuzzled Cas's chin gently and curled up to him. "I like him. He's so cute!"

"He's also old and usually a grump." The little one giggled as he was nuzzled.

"He's nice." Cas hugged him gently.  
Curry came back to claim attention for herself. "I think the little one will enjoy your cats, Father." He looked at the Emperor. "You have kitties?"  
"Yes, I do. I have several kitties. My oldest kitty just had some kittens."

"I like kitties."

"So do I." The Emperor smiled. "If your mother says yes, you may have one of my kittens when they're weaned."

The child lit up like the twin suns of Tatooine and darted over to his mother, both Ysalamiri hanging from his arms. "Please, Mama?"

Mitty couldn’t think of a reason to say no. "I think we can manage that." He hugged Cas.

"Yaaay!" 

The adults smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

The Chimera was totally foreign to the little one, and he held tight to his mother and Snoots. Curry was riding on Thrawn's shoulders.

Thrawn smiled down at them. "Would you like a tour or do you just want to rest?"

"I think rest and a wash would do us good," Mitty said. He wondered how Cas would react to a bathtub.

Slaves took showers unless it was a special occasion or they were - for whatever reason - bathing with a Master. It was less wasteful. But if there was a bathtub, Armitage wanted to make use of it. It'd been a long time since he'd been in one.

"Here, these are your quarters. Mine are next door," Thrawn said. "This is for us?" Cas asked. "Yes, little one." He slid down his mother and ran for the bed, leaping onto it, poor Snoots in tow.

Thrawn chuckled as he bounced on the mattress. "Careful. Don't hurt Snoots. He's old, remember?"

Snoots wriggled free and fled to the Emperor. "And right to Grandpa," Thrawn cooed.

Snoots gave him a look and curled up around the Emperor's shoulders where it was safe. Mitty peeked through the door leading to the refresher.

There was tub and a shower, separate!

He almost squealed, but kept it in.

"Let me know if you need anything." "Thank you," he told Thrawn.

Cas hugged his knees. He still had the handkerchief doll. Thrawn would need to get him a better toy.

He scooped up the little one. "Oh, best hug ever in the universe."

Cas giggled and cuddled close. "Thank you." He laid his head on Thrawn's chest. "Are we going to stay with you?"

"Yes, little warrior, you are. You and Mama will never be hit or treated like that ever again. You'll live with us."

"Good." Cas closed his eyes. "I like that."

"You have a nice wash with Mama, and pretty clothes will be waiting for you afterward."

"Okay." Thrawn set him down and he went into the refresher with Mitty.

Cas headed for the shower and was startled when Mitty turned on the tub faucet. "Mama?"

"Let's take a bath, Cas. It'll be much nicer than the shower." He tested the temperature. Perfect.

"A bath? What's a bath?"

"It's like going for a swim in warm water." Mitty explained. There was a basket of bath supplies. Bombs and salts.

Cas backpedaled immediately. "I don't like swimming, Mama." Mitty mentally kicked himself. The last time he had been allowed to take Cas swimming the nephew of his master had tried to drown his son.

"This won't be like that. It's more like... wading in the creek. You liked that, remember? The water was shallow and there were pretty pebbles."

He reached for his son, and the child dodged his hands. "No!"

Mitty frowned. "...All right. You can have a shower then. When you're done, you'll have to play while I have a bath."

He washed Cas in the shower, and the little one sat on the rug and played with his doll while his mother bathed. He supposed he couldn't blame the little one. Cas couldn't remember having baths, after all.

The bubble bath made a soft green foam and smelled of herbs and the sea. Mitty sank down into it. He hadn't had a bath since their old master died.

That was also the last time Cas had a bath. He'd only just turned three. He looked over at his son. He hadn't been honest with Thrawn about his father, but... it hurt. His master hadn't been as old as he seemed, though failing health had still left him needing help. Cas was so like him...

Sometimes, it even hurt to look at him, but he couldn't help it. He loved his son, as deeply and desperately as any mother loved their child.

Cas noticed the attention and trotted over, holding up his doll. "Kiss for dolly, Mama!" he chirped.

Mitty leaned down and kissed the doll. "...Now that we're free, maybe we can find you one of those really pretty dolls you used to look at all the time."

He hugged the cloth doll close. "Don't worry, baby, you can still keep that one."

"Good. I love dolly." Cas told Mitty, sitting on the mat again.

"I know you do." When they finally emerged clothes were laid out on the bed for them.

Mitty dressed in soft, black clothes that suited his complexion and figure. Cas had more child-like clothes, a pair of brown pants and a green shirt.

They curled up on the bed and didn't wake until Thrawn woke them for breakfast.

The Chiss knocked on the door and smiled when he saw Mitty come to the door. His hair was out of place, tousled. It was cute. "Breakfast is ready when you are."

"Oh, thank you." "We'll reach Coruscant in less than a week."

"What will we do when we get there? Is there a position you want me to fill?"

"Not in particular. We'll put you through school and get Cas into school."

"School... Wow. I don't know if you should waste your time. I can barely read and add numbers."

"We'll fix that, don't worry."

"It makes me wonder what you want in return." He eyed Thrawn briefly, flicking up and down after a moment.

"Mitty, you are not a slave anymore. You never will be again. I want to help you, not use you. I want to give you and your son a future."  
"Why?"

"That's just part of who I am." Thrawn sighed. "When you're ready, Breakfast is down this hall. Father and I will be there."

Mitty watched him go then collected his son, who was sleepy in his arms, clutching his doll. The toy didn't go unnoticed by Palpatine.

"When we get to Coruscant, you can have some proper toys." He told Cas, fluffing his hair.

He batted away the Emperor's hand and went to greet Thrawn with sleepy cuddles.

Thrawn picked him up and hugged him. "Someone's still all fuzzy."

"He slept hard we both did. Better than we have in a long, long time." Cas nuzzled into the Prince. He was warm, and the little one liked that.

Thrawn chuckled. "I think he's trying to burrow into my robe." He obligingly wrapped the fleece around Cas, making him look like a baby koala clinging to the Chiss.

"Oh, I'm sorry-" Mitty started, coming to take his son.

"No, he's fine." Thrawn waved it off. "It's sweet."

He rubbed Cas's back. "Are you hungry, little one?"

Cas yawned and nodded. "Fishie?"

"Not unless you like lox." Thrawn told him, smiling. "Here, you can try some of mine and see if you like it."

"Lox?"

"Smoked salmon. It's a little salty." He put some of the fish on a fork and offered it to Cas.

He took a bite, and Mitty watched worriedly.

He chewed the salty strong-tasting fish and then swallowed.

"Well?" "... Yucky. Too salty."

Thrawn chuckled softly. "How about some toast with cream cheese and jam instead?"

"Please!" "Some eggs as well. He needs protein, Thrawn,” Palpatine said.

"Of course, of course." Thrawn grabbed the poached eggs and set Cas's plate beside his own so the child could cuddle into his robe and eat at the same time.

He set another plain piece of toast on the plate as well, and once Cas discovered the runny yoke put the egg on the toast and ate it that way.

Thrawn continued to enjoy his gravlax with cream cheese and pickles and began reading through the morning headlines.

"Lizard baby born to human female." He read aloud.

"Why do you read those tabloids?" Palpatine looked up from the real news.

"Because they're more interesting that actual news."

"Because they're not actually factual or useful information, just photo editing and moroniscism."

"I know." He glanced down at Cas, saw his empty place, and put a French omelet onto the little one's plate.

Cas kept eating as long as there was food in front of him. Thrawn bounced him gently with his knee between pauses.

He finished the French omelet and had two pieces of bacon before he settled back against the Prince with a little burp.

"Full?" Thrawn chuckled.

Cas looked over at Palpatine. "Can we see the kitties?"

"Yes, I think we can." Palpatine set down his datapad. "I have just enough time for that before my schedule begins."

Cas seemed a bit reluctant to leave the warmth of Thrawn's fleece but finally slipped down to go to his mother, who had to stood up once the Emperor had risen. Thrawn made a mental note to get warm clothes for the little one.

Thrawn stood up and scratched his chin. "I'll get dressed and join you." He assured them, leaving the breakfast chamber.

Mitty and Cas followed Palpatine out of the dining room to the Emperor's own quarters.

The Emperor valued comfort over ostentation in his home. They were modest and cozy. Beside the bed was a small pen with a cat bed inside. A mama cat was licking her six kittens.

A few other cats were roaming free, the pen keeping them from the kittens, just in case.

Most of them were black - their hair didn't show up as much against the dark aesthetic Palpatine liked. He stroked one as it walked past. "You can come look, but I don't know if she'll let you touch."

Cas came up to his side and looked at the kittens. Paws landing close by announced one of the adult cats had jumped down to investigate the newcomers. It was one of the few non-black ones. A huge Maine Coon tom cat, and he wasn't even fully grown yet. Cas turned to look as the long-haired, silver and black tabby approached him, golden eyes locking with his own blue ones. Palpatine watched the young tom go up to the child then immediately begin rubbing against him and purring.

"Well, well, well. Look who's found someone he likes." Palpatine chuckled. "This is Eclipse, Cas."

He began petting the big cat. "He's so pretty!" Eclipse chirped and purred. Like most Maine Coons, he was talkative but now seemed a bit quieter than usual. Palpatine and Mitty could only watch a bond that would come to amaze them fall into place.

"Can I have this one?" Cas asked, looking up at Palpatine.

"Darling, I don't think I could stop him from going with you. Of course you may," the old man smiled.

Cas hugged the big cat and petted his fur as they curled together.

Thrawn came in moments later. Eclipse was licking Cas's hair.

"Is that Eclipse? Or some other cat?" Thrawn asked at once.

"Eclipse." Mitty looked between them. "Is there something... special... about this cat?"

"He's an incorrigible grump and doesn't like other people. That's why we still have him."

"Which is rare for Coons, but every cat has their own personality. It's not to say he isn't friendly, but you can't make him come around people. If he thinks you're okay he'll come to you," Thrawn added.

"And he's decided he likes my son. I see." Mitty observed them a moment longer.

"Oh no, that's not a simple like, young one. Eclipse loves your son. These two are going to be something special."

Thrawn couldn't tell if Mitty was proud, happy, or worried. Maybe all three.

Cas was certainly happy. It was lighting up the Force.

Thrawn chuckled and kicked a cat toy to Cas so he could pick it up and play with his new pet.

"Well we'll it seems we'll need to get your quarters prepared for a cat." Cas was giggling as he played with Eclipse.

"I don't think it'll be hard." Thrawn used the Force to bat around the toy just out of Eclipse's reach. "We can get him another bed if he needs it. Everything he has we can move over."

Mitty watched the two, his heart soaring at how happy his baby was. "Mitty, there's something I want to ask you about."

Mitty turned back to look at Thrawn. "Oh? What is it?"

"When you were... protected... from harm, and then Cas... stopped being harmed... Mitty... was that you doing that?"

Mitty shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know what it was. When we learned who you were, I thought it had to be you."

"It wasn't you?" Eclipse ran between Thrawn's legs, and Cas crashed into the Prince.

"Whoops!" Thrawn reached down and picked him up. "Are you all right, Cas?"

"Uh-huh." Palpatine immediately got a theory. "Didn't that hurt, little one?" "No." He looked at his mother. "... A little, but not like hits. But... hits made Mama sad... so I didn't let hits hurt anymore."

"You didn't let them hurt? That's amazing, little one. How did you do that?" The Emperor asked gently.

"... I just wanted it to happen... and it did." He looked between the adults and shrank back. "Is that bad?"

"No, it's not bad. It's very, very special." Thrawn hugged him and nuzzled his hair.

"It is?"

"Yes, it is. It means you'll be able to protect lots of people when you grow up." He bounced Cas in the air. "Just like you protected your Mother."  
Mitty held out his arms for Cas and hugged him close. "Just remember to take care of yourself too."

"Okay, Mama!" Mitty smiled then looked at Palpatine. "What happens now?" "A tutor for you both, and a job for you. A servant here, not a slave." "A job?" The old man nodded. "Yes, you'll be paid like everyone else."

"I have become very good at being a handmaiden." Mitty dared joke. "Perhaps there's some jewelry that needs polishing?"

"How about working in the kitchens? You'll be taught to cook while there."

"I can cook pretty well. Sure, I can handle that."

"All right." "Me too?" "I'm sorry, little one, but you can't be in the kitchens. There's too many things you get accidentally get hurt on. Lots of hot and sharp stuff." "Ohhh. Burns and cuts?" "Yes, burns and cuts," Palpatine said.

"I don't like those... Will Mama be safe?" Cas asked anxiously.

"Yes, sweetheart, I'll be safe. I know how to be safe in the kitchen. You'll learn when you're bigger how to be safe in the kitchen, just not yet," Mitty said.

"Okay." Cas leaned into his mother. "I don't want you to be hurt again, Mama..."

"I won't be, baby. Where will Cas be when I'm working?"

"With his tutor or in the park with me or Thrawn. We'll gladly get a nanny droid as well."

"Perhaps some of the Council will let their children or grandchild come for playdates, too," Thrawn suggested. "A good idea, son. The Arcans will surely allow young Derek to come at least."

"Speaking of, we should have Dowan over if only to get Camille to come." Thrawn commented.

"Indeed, though I'll have to specifically ask him to bring the child." "Why haven't you just taken the poor thing from him?" "I've had him investigated, Thrawn, he leaves no concrete proof."

Thrawn huffed. "When we created this Empire, I thought there would be more we could do."

"I know, dear. Well, how about we go out to the Park?" "Park?" Cas asked.

"Yes, it's a place where we have horses and other large animals." Palpatine explained. "But I have to work, regretably. Thrawn, can you manage?"

"Of course, Father." He kissed his father's cheek.

"I will see you at lunch then." The Emperor smiled and stepped out.


	8. Chapter 8

Thrawn took Mitty and Cas out to the Royal Park. Eclipse followed along, keeping close to his new boy.

"It's beautiful." Mitty told Thrawn as they passed the formal gardens and saw the horses. "It's different from what I've seen before."

"Horsies!" Cas squealed.

"Be careful." Mitty warned him as they approached the fence and Thrawn's horse - Carrack - came close.

Thrawn stroked the huge animal's head. "Hello, boy. Miss me?"

Carrack snorted and pushed his head into Thrawn's shoulder, nuzzling. Then he turned to sniff Mitty and Cas.

"This is Carrack. It's all right, he won't hurt you."

Cas reached out to pet the massive muzzle and forehead.

Carrack lipped his fingers, and Thrawn steered his head away. "No," he said firmly.

The horse grunted and whickered, then extended his head to nuzzle Cas's hair. Not lipping this time.

The little one giggled. "How about we go meet some ponies?"

"Ponies?" Cas asked as Mitty followed Thrawn to a paddock with a lower fence.

Chincoteague Ponies were playing in the paddock Thrawn brought them took. A palomino mare trotted over. "Hello, Butterscotch."

Cas giggled and reached out for her as well, hugging her nose as she nuzzled close, sweet as her namesake.

"Want to ride her, baby?" Thrawn asked. Mitty was still trying process how Thrawn was so affectionate and caring for them.

"Yeah. Mama, please?" Cas turned back to Mitty.

"I... if it's safe," he surrendered.

"Butterscotch is the gentlest mare I've ever raised." Thrawn assured him. "Just make sure you hold on to her mane, Cas." He told the boy as he climbed into the paddock and took him in his arms.

He set the child onto the pony's back. Butterscotch didn't seem bothered at all, and Cas gripped her long, thick mane.

Thrawn gently put a hand on her back just behind Cas and Butterscotch began walking up and down in front of Mitty, very slowly and sedately.

Cas's happiness lit the Force, and Thrawn had to smile.

Cas giggled and looked up at Thrawn. They exchanged smiles and an understanding deeper than words. Thrawn guided Butterscotch until he sensed her growing tired and he let her come to a stop. Cas reached out his arms to be held and snuggled close to Thrawn's chest as he took him off her back.

They soon headed back inside, and Mitty and Cas were left to settle with Eclipse into their room. "Mama."

"Yes, baby?" Mitty smiled at him. He was hugging his handkerchief doll.

"... Is Thrawn my daddy?"

Mitty paused. "No, Cas. Why do you ask?" He remembered Thrawn's suggestion they pretend he was at the Palace. "Did he say something like that?"

"No, but you said daddies love their babies, like mamas, and play with them and are nice to them."

"Well, yes, but it's a little more complicated than that... There's also other adult things. Like responsibility, and... well, some things you're too young to know."  
"But Thrawn loves me, Mama, and he loves you. And he took care of us... Doesn't that make him daddy?"

Mitty pulled him close and tickled him. "What makes you think he loves me, you silly?"

"He just does." Cas leaned against Mitty. "He gets all warm when he looks at us and sometimes he thinks really loudly about how nice you look."

"He... thinks really loud?" "Uh-huh."

"...Does he often think loud?"

"Only about you and me." Cas told Mitty. "I think he thinks things really loud when he doesn't wanna say 'em. But I don't know why. He only thinks nice things... Are those not good to say?"

"Cas... do I think loud?" "Yeah."

Mitty flushed. "...Don't repeat some of the things I think loud."

"Yes, Mama."

Mitty held him close. He had a lot of deep thinking to do. He hoped it was mostly quiet.

Cas crawled over and cuddled down with his toy to play quietly. When Mitty looked over his son was fast asleep, and Eclipse was lay beside him, his front leg over the boy.

Mitty stood up, hesitated, then went to find Thrawn.

The Prince happened to be close by in fact. He was carrying a chest of something. "Oh, Mitty, I was just coming to see you."

"And I was coming to see you." The former slave gathered courage. Thrawn had never hurt him, but would he if Mitty questioned him? "May we talk?"

"Of course." First things first. "What's that?" "Oh, some old toys of mine Father never got rid of. I thought Cas would like them until we can go shopping."

"He'd probably love them, though I've never seen him cling to a plaything as much as to Dolly."

"Really?" Thrawn blushed, "I didn't think he'd like it that much when I made it for him. Well what did you need to talk about?"

Mitty turned to a private room and Thrawn followed him inside. "...I don't understand everything." The red-headed man began quietly. "My son tells me you... think loudly. About me and him both."

"He can hear me think?" "Apparently when you think about us."

Thrawn flushed and held up his hands. "I would never hurt -"

"I know you would never hurt us. Just... Let me finish." He sighed. "I don't understand what's happening to my son. He has powers I can't explain. But it's clear - to me - that you have powers to, and you can help him. So..." He sighed. "What I'm trying to say is, you've been very kind to us both. And I appreciate that. So, if you want me to be... your lover or playmate or mistress or whatever you call it here, I would not be opposed."

Thrawn felt his jaw drop. That was *not* what he expected.

Mitty fidgeted. "I'm sorry if I over-stepped... I just wanted to make it clear."

Thrawn held up a hand of his own. "Give me a moment." He heaved a few breaths.

"... It's hard to explain. My powers, my father's powers, are similar to Cas's but not the same. What he did to protect you and then himself I've never heard of before. However... well... do you believe in fate, Mitty?"

The red-head shook his head. "No. I never have."

"I do. When I was young I experienced many visions of my future lifemate, my future spouse."

Mitty nodded, bowing his head. "...I understand. You're a prince, and I'm a slave. It could only be temporary or in the shadows, but... I can live with that. Until this person you're looking forward to comes."

"My visions were about you."

Thrawn reached out and took his hand. "Armitage... I saw red hair when I was little, and I saw sea-green eyes. I saw your face. And I memorized you. I've looked for you for so long. When you were shoved into that cage with me, I almost didn't know you, but I felt it. Somewhere deeper than in my mind, I knew you."

"You are the one I've been waiting for. Getting to know you and Cas... you've both become so precious to me."

Mitty avoided his eyes and Thrawn clung to his hand. "...Won't you look at me?"  
He shook his head, tears pooling under his lashes. "I don't know if I'm more afraid that you're lying or telling the truth."

"I can prove that I'm telling the truth."

Thrawn left the chest and led Mitty to his room, holding his hand gently, but urging him along. He stepped in front of a display cabinet full of small sculptures and a full-size portrait. His best piece of Mitty.

"Art was my outlet for my visions. I painted, drew, and sculpted you hundreds of times, each time with more clarity and detail."

Armitage hugged himself as he stared at the evidence. "...Did none of your visions include Cas?" He touched one of the statues.

"No, but the future isn't completely set it stone, Mitty. I had no way to know when or how I would meet you or what family either of us would have when we did meet."

"Or what we would have lost." Mitty murmured. He spotted a nude figurine and blushed. A blanket was spilled over his lap to protect his modesty, but nothing else.

Thrawn gently rubbed his shoulders in comfort. "Will you tell me? Let me help you shoulder the burden?"

Instead, he turned into Thrawn's arms and kissed him, deeply, hands wandering over the buttons of his shirt and unfastening them.

The Prince gasped, clearly thrown.

Armitage gently pushed him back, towards the bed dominating the room. He needed this. Needed the release, the physicality, the moment of clarity that would help him figure out what to do."

Thrawn seemed to sense that and went where those hands guided. He calmed the redhead a bit, though, with a gentle kiss. "It's okay," he soothed.

Armitage unfastened his tunic and let it fall off of his chest, revealing himself. The Prince had seen him naked before, in the showers a lifetime ago, when he was a slave, but this felt different. This was his choice.

Thrawn stripped and let the redhead climb onto his lap.

Mitty's skin was cooler than Thrawn's, but they were both silky as they pressed together, packed in muscle against thin ribs. Thrawn ran a hand down his back and to his buttocks, caressing one of them.

"Take it slow, my dear. Don't hurt yourself," he crooned.

"How are you in so much control?" He pulled back and looked at Thrawn. "You've been waiting for years, so why am I desperate?"

Thrawn kissed him gently. "I'm in control because one of us needs to be. Trust, I'm dying inside..."

Armitage dove back into him, pressing their bodies together. He rocked his hips into Thrawn's until the Chiss relented and pushed them both back onto the bed, rolling Mitty out before him.

He gently eased himself into the redhead. Neither of them had the patience for foreplay.

Before he entered, he rolled on a rubber condom. Armitage had never used one before.

"What's-" "A condom, a contraceptive."

Thrawn kissed Armitage's neck. "It'll keep you from getting pregnant."

"I know what a contraceptive is, it's just - " He flushed.

"When we have children, I want it to be our choice and well thought out." Thrawn kissed his neck and shoulder. "Now let me worship you."


	9. Chapter 9

Armitage held onto Thrawn as they lay side-by-side. Thrawn stroked his shoulder. “…You’re thinking loudly.” The Chiss murmured to him. “What’s wrong?”  
"This feels like a dream. How could you want me? I have nothing to offer-"

"Mitty." Thrawn kissed his nape. "I don't want anything from you except you."

"But-" "MAMA?!?!"

They both jumped up and Mitty hurried to cover his modesty with one of Thrawn's robes and run to his son. Thrawn hurried to dress and get after him.

Cas was in the hallway, clutching Dolly, tears running down his face. "MA-" "I'm right here, baby!"

Mitty knelt and hugged him. "Did you have a bad dream?"

The little one clung to him. "Mama! *hic* I woke up, and you were gone!"

"I'm right here, baby. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Where'd you go?" Mitty wiped his tears and smiled as he heard Thrawn come up behind him. "I was talking... to Daddy."

Thrawn crouched beside them and gently rubbed Cas's back. "What happened?"

"He woke up alone." Cas sniffled and looked hopefully at his mother. "Daddy?" Mitty smiled. "Uh-huh. You were right, baby. He's Daddy... if he wants to be." He turned pleading eyes to the Chiss.

"Of course I do." Thrawn picked Cas up and hugged him to his chest. "I'm sorry you woke up alone. Mama and I had to talk." He kissed Cas's cheek.

"Why don't let Mama change, and you and I will go get Grandpa for lunch." "Grandpa?"

"Yes, my Father will be your grandpa." Thrawn told Cas. He turned back to Mitty. "We'll be in the same room as breakfast."

"All right." Eclipse meowed. "Yes yes, you'll let lunch too," Thrawn said.

Thrawn carried Cas through the Palace. "How do you feel, baby? Not sick anymore?" He asked Cas as they went.

"No, but I'm hungry, Daddy."

"Don't worry. We'll have plenty of food for lunch." Thrawn assured him.

Palpatine looked up when Thrawn came in carrying Cas like a fighter. The little one was squealing with laughter. "Cas, who's that?" "Grandpa!"

The Emperor raised a brow. "I sensed there were developments. I take it there's good news."

"The best news," his son grinned and 'flew' Cas over, "Coming in for a landing."

The Emperor held out his arms and chuckled as Cas landed on his lap. "Hello, little jet plane. How are you this afternoon?"

"Good! But I'm hungry, Grandpa. Daddy says we gotta get you for lunch." "Oh is that so? You're helping Daddy pick me up for lunch, hmm?" "Uh-huh!

"Let's fly to the dining room then, little jet." He stood up and tried to lift Cas like a plane as well, managing with the Force.

Thrawn smiled as he followed. Eclipse followed them, intently watching his boy.

Mitty found them when lunch was laid out on the table. It was beef soup with a little barley in it.

Cas was showing Dolly to the Emperor, sitting on the old man's lap.

"We should get some yarn or thread and make some hair for dolly." The Emperor told Cas. "Or even some clothes."

"Really, Grandpa? Can we give Dolly black hair like Daddy?"

"It might have to be longer than daddy's. It's been a long time since I made a doll. But we could try."

"I think he'll just be happy with the color, Father," Thrawn said, even as he rose to greet Mitty with a kiss on the cheek.

Armitage pressed briefly into Thrawn and settled in. "Just be careful you don't tear Dolly on a branch or let Eclipse play with it." He warned Cas. "I'm afraid it might be fragile."

"I won't," he said, hugging his toy protectively.

"While we're giving Dolly hair, we can re-inforce the handkerchief with felt." Thrawn suggested. "It would be more durable."

His father nodded. "A good idea." "Make Dolly stronger?" "That's right. Now come on, its time to eat." Cas clambered into a booster seat like at breakfast.

Thrawn served out some chicken with forty cloves. The garlic was rich, earthy and sweet and made the chicken taste deliciously salty.

Cas had chicken and some beef soup, washing it down with juri juice. "Mitty, if it's all right I'd like you both to come with me after lunch so our private doctor can look you both over." Thrawn knew both were underweight, and he wanted to make sure Cas was fully recovered.

"A doctor?" Mitty was apprehensive, but trusted Thrawn. "Very well... if you stay with us."

"Of course, love, and you don't have to worry. Malachi is very kind and gentle."

"I'd still feel better if you were there." Mitty reached for Thrawn's hand.

Thrawn took his hand and kissed it. "I'll be there every step of the way." *burp!* They both turned to look at Cas in surprise. He looked back with wide eyes then giggled.

Thrawn chuckled and fluffed his hair. "More slowly, maybe?" He suggested.

"Well, that was rather impressive," Palpatine chuckled, "Of course, you used to think it was hilarious when I sneezed, Thrawn."

"In my defense, your sneezes are funny." Thrawn shrugged.

"Well when you were his age you went into hysterics when I sneezed."

"Maybe they were funnier when I was little."

"So burps are funny to him right now." "Mama, can I have more soup?"

"Yes, you may." Mitty ladled him out some more.

"Thank you, Mama!"

"You're welcome. Eat up." Mitty encouraged.

He finished his second bowl then climbed back into Palpatine's lap, cuddling in. "Oh, he figured it out." "What?" Mitty asked. "That my father wears the most comfortable robes ever."

"Soft and warm." Cas practically purred as Palpatine chuckled and let him curl close.

"We'll have to get you lots of softies, won't we, precious?" "Yes, Grandpa!" he chirped.

"All the softies you could ever want." He fluffed Cas's hair.

"We'll have to do that after we see Malachi."

"Some nice things for you too." Thrawn turned to Mitty.

"Thank you." "Mama needs blue and green!"

"Mama will have blue and green and every other color he likes." Thrawn assured Cas, kissing his forehead.

"What colors do you like, precious?" "Purple!"

"Then we'll get you some purple." Thrawn smiled down at him. "But for now, if everyone is finished, let's go see Malachi."

Mitty nodded and peeled Cas off the Emperor. "Come on, baby. You can cuddle with Grandpa later."

"Bye, bye, grandpa." Cas waved over Mitty's shoulder.

"Bye, bye, darling." Thrawn led them to the medical wing of the palace. "Malachi?"

The middle-aged Twi'leck stepped out of his office. "Ah, Imperial Prince. Hello, newcomers. Welcome."

Cas's eyes were wide. He'd never seen a Twi'lek before."

"Malachi, this is Cas and Armitage. I hoped you could give them a bit of a check-up. Cas was sick recently."

"Of course, Your Highness. This way." He brought them into a room, and Mitty set Cas on the examination bed.

"If I'm going to do a full exam, I'll need Cas to take off his clothes and put this robe on." Malachi instructed. "It's not strictly necessary to do a full exam at the moment, but since neither of you have any medical records, I'd like to establish baselines."

Mitty stiffened at once, and his eyes filled with a distrust that made Thrawn's stomach churn as he immediately feared someone had given Mitty this spiel before only to.... he didn't want to think about it. Had it happened? Honestly, he wouldn't put it past some slave owners.

Thrawn put a hand on Mitty's shoulder. "We will both be in the room with him. Nothing bad will happen. Malachi just wants to make sure nothing is wrong that might get worse over time. I will not leave either of you."

"Oh, Force forbid, no!" the Twi'lek said, looking horrified and sickened.

Mitty was silent for a long moment. "...Maybe I should go first." It was an unexpected request, but Thrawn could see the logic. If Mitty went first, he could gauge Malachi's intentions and actions better.

"Of course," Malachi agreed at once.

"We'll all step out and let you get in the gown." Thrawn told Mitty, picking up Cas. "We'll be right outside." Malachi stepped out of the room first to give him privacy.

"Come on, baby, lets let Mama put on the funny gown."

Cas looked back at Mitty. "Mama?"

"It's going to be all right, baby." Mitty assured him.

Thrawn carried him out, and they waited outside the door,

When Mitty called them in, he was sitting on the exam table, clothes folded neatly on the end.

"As your doctor, I am required to ask these questions." Malachi told Mitty, holding up a pad of paper. "The first question is: Do you want privacy with me, your doctor?"

"No. I want Thrawn to stay." Mitty furtively glanced at the Prince.

"Very well. That's perfectly fine."

Malachi made a mark. "What is your name?"

"Mitty."

"Is that your full name or a nickname."

Mitty had to think about it. "...I had a different name when I was a child, but everyone's called me Mitty since. I don't remember it."

"All right. I'll put it down as your full name since you don't remember the other one."

Malachi asked more questions, then came to the section about sex. "You may want at least Cas to wait outside for this next part."

Mitty looked over at Thrawn.

"If you want me here, I can call one of the droids to stay with Cas for a moment." Thrawn assured him.

"Please do, love."

Thrawn set Cas down on a chair outside when k-4 arrived. "This won't take long, Cas." He assured.

"... Okay, Daddy."

Thrawn patted his head and stepped back in, closing the door. Malachi nodded. "Are you sexually active?"

"Yes."

"Have you had multiple partners?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever experienced sexual assault or abuse?"

He shrank into himself a bit. "... Yes..."

Malachi made a mark. "...Mitty, look at me."

He reluctantly looked at the doctor.

"Given that you answered yes to that question, I have to ask you if you would be comfortable with me performing a genital examination, to look for sexually specific damage and diseases. You do not have to consent, but I do have to warn you that there may be underlying conditions that could be exacerbated if they are not found."

"I... yes... if Thrawn can stay with me."

"If that's what you want. Before we begin the examination, there are a few more questions. Do you have any difficulty urinating?"

"No."

The questions continued for a bit before Malachi set down the pad. "I'm going to put on gloves. Mitty, I'll need you to lie back and spread your legs so I can examine you. If you are, at any point, uncomfortable or overwhelmed, tell me to stop and I will stop the examination."

Mitty gripped Thrawn's hand and obeyed. "I'm right here, love."

Malachi put on gloves and rubbed his hands to warm them. "I will need to take samples to check for sexually transmitted diseases using these." He showed Mitty three long sample sticks in vials. "They will not hurt, I promise, but I am going to have to rub them on the inside of your vagina, cervix, and possibly anus depending on what I find." He gave a gentle, reassuring smile. "You're going to be fine, I promise."

"Just... do it..." "All right. Here we go."

Thrawn focused on Mitty as Malachi lifted up his gown and began the examination. He squeezed the human's hand. "I'm here." He murmured.

Mitty just waited for it to be over.

Malachi stepped back and covered Mitty up after a few moments. He took off his gloves and sealed the samples. "You can sit back up now. It's over." He assured Mitty.

He sat up quickly. "Can my son come back in now?" Thrawn didn't blame Mitty for wanting Cas where he could see him.

"Not quite. I did find something." Malachi explained. "There are some small sores near your cervix. Have you noticed sores that would appear and then go away anywhere else?"

"Rarely..."

"I see. I suspect you may have a strain of the Herpes virus. It tends to follow humans. Now, it's entirely curable. I'll have to do tests to find out which strain it is exactly. But it's not a big deal, really."

Mitty looked worriedly at Thrawn. Had he transferred it to the Prince?

"You heard Malachi." Thrawn assured him. "It's curable." He put a hand on Mitty's shoulder and looked at Malachi. "We were together not long ago. Will it have transferred?"

"Did you use a condom?" Malachi asked.

"Yes."

"Then it's unlikely. Assuming the outbreak is localized - which I believe it is. If there are sores in Mitty's mouth and you kissed deeply, it's a possibility. I'm giving you both boosters to fight it in any case." Malachi took down a few more notes. "Unless it is a strain that is resistant to the booster, you won't need further treatment. But it's highly unlikely that it is. I do recommend continuing to use condoms for at least a week."

"Of course. We're not planning children just yet."

"Then there shouldn't be an issue. I'll give you the boosters now." Malachi pulled out a pair of syringes.

Mitty barely flinched, though it took effort.

Thrawn didn't even intake a breath. "Can Cas come back in now?"  
"Yes. I just have a few tests - for which Mitty can remain fully clothed - and then Cas can have his examination."

The little one rushed to his mother once he was let back in. "Mama!"

Thrawn picked him up and put him on the table beside Mitty. "Mama's all right, Cas." He assured the child as Mitty hugged him.

He nuzzled his son's nose. "I got you."

Malachi smiled softly. The rest of the examination was routine, as was most of Cas's when it was his turn. Malachi frowned when he weighed both of them and took a scan of Cas's bone density. "Well, you're both undernourished, but I don't see specific deficiencies."

"Can we get a proper plan in place for how much they should be getting to reach a proper weight?" Thrawn asked, "The little one here eats almost as much as Father."

"I can definitely help with that. And I can tell you here and now, this little one needs extra calcium in his diet. I'll print you off a plan." Malachi began adding inputs to his computer. "I can send a copy to the kitchens as well."

"What's cal... calsee... um..."

"It's the stuff your bones are made of." Thrawn explained to Cas. "You need a lot of it, especially when you're young."

"How do I get it, Daddy?"

"You drink milk, eat yogurt, flax seeds. Some kind of weird things. You can also take tablets."

"Oh."

Malachi handed them the printout. "There we go. You'll both be fine. I'll want to see you again next month to check your progress."

"I'll make sure they're here," Thrawn said.

"Thank you, Imperial Prince. Have a nice day." Malachi saw them out of the medwing.


	10. Chapter 10

Thrawn picked up Cas and nuzzled him. "Come on, lets go do some shopping so I can spoil you both."

They followed Thrawn to the speeder bay and Thrawn rolled out the bright, red sports speeder he liked to drive when he was on civilian business.

"Is it safe for Cas?" Mitty asked at once.

"I have a booster seat we can fold down." Thrawn showed Mitty in the back seat. "And we can put the cover up.  
He nodded. "All right."

Thrawn settled Cas in the fold-down booster and put the roof up over the cab. It was less fun to drive this way, but much quieter. “We’ll go to a shop for Cas first and see if we can find a stroller while we’re at it. When he gets tired, we’ll be able to push him.”

"Where will we go?" "The mall might be a bit too overwhelming, but there is a outlet mall we'll try first. It should every kind of place we need to go without being in a confined building."

Outlet malls on Coruscant were like a normal mall turned inside out. Each store took up a wedge of a skyscraper and there was parking and walkways spiraling up the outside. Thrawn found a spot in the paid parking and set up the meter.

"Let's go on in."

He helped Cas out of the backseat. "Cas, you need to hold one of our hands at all times, okay?" "Okay, Daddy." When he saw all the people he grabbed Thrawn's hand tightly.

"No one is going to hurt you, but we don't want you to get lost." Thrawn assured. He picked up a map. "We need to go up a level and to the left. This way."

Mitty kept hold of Cas' other hand, and they made their way to the children's clothing store first.

The store was divided by sex and color. Thrawn guided Cas into the purple section. "Pick whatever you want to try on, baby." He assured the child.  
Cas, due to his life as a slave, had no concept of clothing being for specific genders and picked out shirts, sweaters, and dresses without any hesitation between the type of clothing, though it took Mitty selecting the first few to for the little one to come out of his shell and realize that it was okay for him to do it.

"He's so cute." Thrawn cooed when he put on a sweet little nightgown with lavender patterned on it. It was made of soft flannel.  
"Mommy, look. That boy's trying on girl's clothes." Thrawn rolled his eyes. Could they seriously not have ten minutes before someone raised a fuss because Cas didn't act like other boys?

“Don’t stare, Yasmin. They’re freaks.” Her mother told the little girl.

Thrawn turned just enough for the woman, a Senator's aide he realized, to recogniz him as the Prince and glared at her. Thankfully, Cas hadn't seemed to hear.

She flushed and hurried Yasmin off.

With bags full of clothes they headed for the toy store. Thrawn paused long enough to have his father send two servants to come separately so their things could be taken back to the palace.

On the way, he spotted a jogging stroller in the window of a store. "Let's pop in there and get that." He pointed. "I know it won't be useful for very long, but we'll be glad of it when Cas gets tired." He told Mitty.

"Okay." Cas was willing enough to try it out, and Thrawn could sense the little one felt a bit more secure buckled into the stroller than walking.

The space in the bottom of the stroller made it easy to carry their luggage as well. Mitty kept a hand on the stroller as Thrawn pushed.

The servants met them outside the toy store and followed them in.

Mitty unbuckled Cas and Thrawn fluffed his hair. "Pick out whatever you like."

Cas stared around with wide eyes. He had no idea what to look at first.

Thrawn steered him gently towards a bin of stuffed animals while Mitty considered educational games and blocks.

The little one touched the stuffies then began looking through them. When Mitty turned back around Cas had pulled two stuffed dolphins, a horse, a cat, and a long, snake, all the softest ones he could find.

Thrawn was smiling and collecting all of Cas's new friends in his arms when Cas turned and gave him a plush, cute hug.

The Prince nuzzled him then blew a raspberry on his cheek. Cas squealed and giggled.

Mitty smiled broadly as he watched them interacting. He put the blocks set into their basket.

Thrawn picked up a soft bear and a dog. "Look, Cas, here's more soft ones." Cas backpedaled away from the toy dog and into his mother's legs.

Mitty reached down and picked him up. "Not a dog, Thrawn." He told the Prince.

He immediately put it away. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't know dogs scared you."

Cas hugged onto Mitty for a few more moments before he was ready to continue looking for toys. Mitty approached Thrawn. "Some masters liked to use dogs to hunt slaves. It was entertainment sometimes."

"Oh, Force... I'm so sorry, love."

"It's not your fault, you didn't know. But Cas is very afraid of dogs."

Thrawn nodded. "It won't happen again." Cas was looking at a Raggedy Ann and Raggedy Andy pair.

"Go ahead and get both. Then let's get some ice cream."

"Ice cream?!" Cas had only had ice cream once, plain vanilla, but he remembered it.

"Yep. Ice cream. And maybe a pretzel dog."

"What's that, Daddy?"

"Well, now we definitely have to get one." Thrawn paid for the toys and they went looking for the food court.

Cas was back in his stroller and was holding one of his new dolphins. The softness was soothing to him.

Thrawn got them pretzel dogs and they got in line for ice cream, eating them. Belatedly, he noticed the reporters.

He turned to say something to Mitty, but it was too late.

He put a hand up in front of his and Cas's face. "We might have to cut this short." He told Mitty.

"Why? What's wrong?" "Your Highness!" "Prince Thrawn!" The reporters were on like a pride of lions.

"Them. Let's make our way towards the speeder and get out as quick as possible." Thrawn guided them away. "We'll get ice cream on the way home, Cas."

"Daddy? Mama?" Thrawn cursed the reporters as he heard the fear in Cas's voice.

"You don't have to be afraid, Cas, just don't look at them. They're loud, but they can't hurt us."

Thrawn steered them out to the speeder and got them and their packages into it in record time.

They left the reporters in the dust. "Darn them."

He looked in the rearview mirror. Cas was clutching his toy, his face buried in it. "Mitty, are you okay?" "I'm fine. Cas, baby, are you-" "Want Eclipse..."

"I know. We're getting home as soon as we can. I'm so sorry."

Thrawn went back to the palace. He'd get them ice cream from the kitchens. It wasn't worth upsetting Cas further. Palpatine was with his cats, including Eclipse when the young tom stopped playing with him and almost appeared to be listening. None of the other cats noticed, however. "Eclipse? Kitty, kitty." He bolted to the door and demanded to be let out.

Palpatine opened the door and followed as Eclipse rushed to the speeder bay.

Thrawn, Mitty, and Cas were just coming in from the speeder bay when they reached them, and Eclipse immediately jumped into the stroller with Cas and began purring and grooming his boy.

Thrawn unbuckled Cas so he could hug Eclipse better as the Emperor came in. "Did something happen?"

"Reporters," his son growled.

"Blood suckers." Palpatine looked down. "Did they scare you, baby?"

"Uh-huh..."

"I'm so sorry, Cas."

"Lets all get some ice cream and put it behind us," Thrawn said.

"Ice cream sounds good." The Emperor agreed and they went down to the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, everyone was pretty much over the reporters. Thrawn read his tabloids as usual. “Huh. I’m a sugar daddy.”

“Why do you read those stupid things?” Palpatine rolled his eyes as he perused the real news.

"Because it's interesting at how stupid it is." "Daddy, that's not a nice word."

Thrawn looked down at Cas. "I'm sorry, baby." He bounced the boy on his knee.

Eclipse was sitting on the stool beside Cas's stool. "I've contacted the Arcans about bringing young Derek over and as well as others of the Court."

"Good. When are they coming?"

"They've agreed to bring children and grandchildren to play together in a separate room of the dining hall during this weekend's banquet. Mitty, you are welcome to attend as a guest, of course."

"At a banquet? Me?" Mitty was taken off guard.

"We'll need to go shopping nad get you some clothes, or call Vendetta here, of course."

""It's a bit of late notice isn't it?"

"You know Vendetta lives to complain, Father. She'd do it just to say she 'might not be able to pull this one off.'"

Palpatine chuckled. "I know."

"But she doesn't do jewelry, unfortunately. So we'd have to go looking for that at least." Thrawn went back to his tabloid.

"Are we getting pretties, Daddy?"

"Well, Mama and I are at least. I think maybe you need to stay with grandpa just in case the meanies come back." Thrawn hugged him. "I don't want them to scare you again."

"Oh..."

"You can come if you want to." Mitty told him, looking up at Thrawn to ask if htat was all right.

"If you really want to, baby, but first... lets go wash that chocolately face." He carried Cas to the nearest bathroom. "Mitty," Palpatine said.

"Yes, Emperor?" Mitty's heart skipped, worrying he was in trouble.

"Perhaps we should consider a service animal for Cas... possibly for you as well if needed. One trained with anxiety and PTSD."

"A service animal?" Mitty thought. "Does Eclipse not count?"

Palpatine looked, but the cat was gone, having followed Thrawn and Cas. "It's not usual, though cats have stepped into the role more in recent decades. I suppose we could see about having him trained, though a dog-" "No dogs. Cas is afraid of them."

"I see. Then he will have to be trained."

He pulled out his datapad. "I'll make arrangements for a service trainer to come have a look at Eclipse and see how he and Cas interact so he can figure out the best plan to train him."

"...Thank you." Mitty smiled softly. "It's good to see you love my son."  
"How could I not? He's precious."

"Thank you." Mitty kissed his cheek and went to get ready to go out.

Thrawn packed up Cas's stroller and buckled him in. "Kiss, Daddy!" Thrawn kissed his cheek. "Mmmmmwah!"

"Kiss, Mama!" Cas begged as he saw his mother.

Mitty peppered his face with kisses, making him giggle.

Thrawn pulled the speeder out and headed to a different mall. "This mall is indoors. It'll be louder, but they won't see us as easily. Today's trip is about you, Mitty, so you whatever you see that you want, we'll get."

"Get Mama pretties!"

"Yes, we're going to get Mama a lot of pretties." Thrawn agreed.

Mitty nuzzled his son. "Aww, are you gonna pick some pretties for me, baby?" he cooed.   
"Yeah!"  
They went in and began looking around. Thrawn pushed Cas's stroller and Mitty looked at everything.  
Like his son he didn't seem to be bothered by the designated gender of the clothes.

Good. Thrawn preferred pants and coats, but that was only because skirts felt too restrictive.

"Mama, that one! Get that!"

Thrawn looked up from his perusal of the mall map to find Mitty draped in light, sea green with lavender gossamer. "What do you think, Thrawn?"

His jaw dropped.

"Get that one, Mitty." Thrawn drank it in.

He smiled shyly at the way the Prince looked at him. "All right."

They got Mitty some more normal every day wear as well, and stopped by a book shop so Mitty could pick up a few to read.

Thrawn found the Raggedy Ann and Andy Grow and Learn series for children and the AlphaPets. Cas couldn't read them right now, but they could read the books to him. He also picked out a Dr. Seuss collection.

After the book shop, they stopped to get food at the food court. Fortunately, no one interrupted this time.

Cas got to have his very first taste of chicken tenders and french fries. Thrawn had a hamburger with cheddar cheese, lettuce, pickle, tomato, and red onion with french fries.

Mitty had grilled chicken and stir-fried mushrooms. They noshed together at one of the tables. "What next?" Mitty asked.

"Well, I thought we could go to a jewel shop next and get you some jewelry for the ball. A few small pieces for every day if you want."

"Well... all right. It's just... a lot." Thrawn smiled. "Let me spoil you." "Daddy, can I try?" He turned to Cas, smushed down a little section of his burger, and offered it to the child. Cas took a bite out of the squished section. Mitty found himself just falling more in love. Thrawn really was a dad. He didn't hesitate for a second to let Cas take bite out of his food so he could try it. "Is it good, darling?"

"Mmm!" Cas went back to his french fries. "Mama?"

"Yes, baby?" he asked, reached over to wipe his son's mouth.

"Can I try?" He opened his mouth and Mitty popped a mushroom in. Cas chewed happily.

"Is it good?" "Mmhmm." "Oh, he'd like fried mushrooms," Thrawn said.

"I think anything is good if you fry it."

"You'd be surprised."

"If it can even make liver good, I doubt it will fail on anything else."

"Fried liver? Ew."

"Well, look who's picky."

"Yes one of the very few things I don't like."

Mitty leaned over and kissed him. "Well, you're rich enough to be a little picky."

Thrawn chuckled and kissed him back. "Yucky!"

They both looked at Cas.

"We should finish eating."

Thrawn fluffed Cas's hair and they finished their food. Everyone washed their hands thoroughly before going to one of the jewel stores.

Cas wasn't allowed out of the stroller in this store, but he was sleepy and didn't seem to mind.

As soon as they stepped in, the salesman settled them on a bench and began showing them pieces. "We have anything you could want. What are you looking for today?"

"What do you think, Thrawn?" Mitty asked, out of his element.

"Let's start simply." Thrawn looked down into the cases. "A graduated diamond necklace with matching earrings."

"Of course, Your Highness."

Mitty tried on several different pieces. He'd never seen or felt so much wealth against his skin before. It boggled his mind.

Thrawn really was spoiling him.

In the end, they settled on a strand of pearls, the graduated necklace, a showier piece made of emeralds and gold stamped into roses, and a few different bracelets.

Cas fast asleep in his stroller.

They slipped back to the speeder and started for home.

When Cas woke up he had a plan. He grabbed new book of his, one of the AlphaPets books and rushed off with Eclipse, a confused Mitty following his son.   
Thrawn was trying to get his father to take break. "I can handle your work for a while, Father. Take a break. At least an hour." "Thrawn, I don't-" The door opened, and Cas came in, book in hand. What was surprising was the fact that he went past Thrawn and instead went to Palpatine. He put the book on the desk long enough to climb into the Emperor's lap then held the book out to the old man. "Grandpa, come read with me!" he chirped.

"How can you say no?" Thrawn latched on at once.

"But-" "Please," Cas added. "Come on, Father. You need a break, so go spend time with your grandson."

"Oh, very well." He stood and picked up Cas.

He carried the little one out back to his room. "What book is this, treasure? Oh "Take One Home Free"." He sat down on the couch with Cas in his lap and opened the book. When he finished it Cas climbed down and brought Palpatine the baby doll from the toys Thrawn had once opened. "Lets play house, Grandpa." "Goodness, I haven't played that since your daddy was a little boy."

"Play with me?" Cas pleaded with big eyes.

"For a little while, treasure, but Grandpa's an old man. I'm afraid I don't play very well anymore."

"Okay. We'll play gently."

Palpatine chuckled and cuddled the boy close. "You're such a good boy. Now, what have you named your baby, darling?"

"Sammy." Cas held the baby doll carefully.

"That's a very good name."   
Thrawn honestly expected his father to come back to work exactly one hour later. Two hours had passed.

He finished the Emperor's work after a third hour and went looking for his father and son.

He found Mitty peeking into the bedroom. "Mitty, what-" "Shhh." He approached silently, peeked in, and smiled. His father was fast asleep on the couch, Cas curled up on his torso, and Eclipse claiming the Emperor's legs as his own napping spot.

"Hey." Thrawn slipped up to Mitty's side and kissed his cheek.

"Should we wake them? It's almost dinner."

"I almost don't want to, but they need to eat..."

They went quietly, and Thrawn gently touched his father's shoulder. "Father, wake up."

The Emperor unhooded his eyes and came awake. "Thrawn...? Oh, I'm so sorry. I must have fallen asleep."

"It's all right. You needed the break. Did you have fun?" he asked as Mitty gently lifted Cas off the Emperor.

"More fun than I've had in years." Palpatine sat up. "What time is it?"

"Almost time for dinner, so almost 6." Cas was now awake and chattering to his mother about playing with Grandpa.

"Good. I'm starving." He picked himself up.

Thrawn kissed his cheek and nuzzled him. "So what did you play?" "We played house."

"That must have been adorable." Thrawn smirked.

Cas was set on his back before he could further tease Palpatine. "Daddy, I got you!" "You got me? Oh no!"

"Giddyup! Horsie ride!" Cas demanded, hugging him.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea. A family ride after dinner. What do you say, Father?"

"If my back ever stops aching from lying on the floor, certainly." The Emperor agreed.

"You were laying on the floor?"

"You did just come in and wake us up, correct?"

"Yes, and you were on the couch."

"It feels like I was lying on the floor."

"Here, let me see what I can do."

"Let me get in front of a nice plate of lamb chops first, thank you. Let's go."

Thrawn trotted to the dining room, pretending to be a horse as Cas gigled.

They settled in to eat. It was a rich dinner, and they were together.


	12. Chapter 12

Saturday was the evening of the banquet. Mitty dressed in his green and lavender dress and was trying to get Cas to stay still long enough to his hair.

“Stay still, baby, I’m almost done.” He struggled to finish the last braid.

"I wanna show Daddy and Grandpa!" Cas was in one of his new dresses.

"We're almost there." Mitty fastened the braid with a final butterfly clip and pulled all of them together. "There. Now go show grandpa and daddy to your hearts' content."

Cas ran off to where Thrawn and Palpatine were already dressed and waiting. "Daddy! Grandpa!" Mitty was now fixing his own hair.

"Someone looks so pretty." Palpatine chuckled when he saw Cas.

Thrawn picked him up and kissed his cheek. "Hello, my butterfly. You look so pretty! Daddy and Grandpa will have to take turns dancing with you." "Really?!" he asked excitedly. "Thrawn-" "You can break your no-dancing streak to dance with your grandson, Father."

"Oh, very well, of course I can." The old man huffed.

"Are we ready?" Mitty asked, coming into sight.

Thrawn looked up and his mouth dropped open. Mitty was a vision in his assymetrical gown, layered lavender and seafoam over his frame with rich, white pearls.

"Mama!" His hair was twisted up in an elegant bun. Thrawn put Cas down and kissed his lover briefly. "You look stunning."

"I think I'll go short after this... It's hard enough to dress one long head." Mitty kissed him back.

"You'll look divine no matter what." Palpatine gave the signal to announce them.

"The Imperial Family." Bryant - their new butler announced to the Court.

Cas clung to Palpatine's hand. Thrawn was escorting Mitty.

Palpatine gently lifted Cas so he could see all the pretty gowns and necklaces the ladies were wearing.

People came forward in a line to greet them once they were settled at Palpatine's throne.

Camile Dowan and his Father were the first in line. Camile looked like a wedding cake in white with multiple layers of sateen and tulle. He always seemed distant when his Father was around.

He was small, about Cas's size and age. "Cas, this is Camile," Palpatine introduced. "Hi," Cas chirped.

"Hello, Prince Cas." He curtsied.

Cas cocked his head. "Prince?" He looked up at Palpatine. "Me, Grandpa?" "Yes, dear."

"Oh." Cas tried to copy Camile's curtsy. "Hello, Princess Camile."

"He's not a Princess," Lord Down said. "Oh... uh..."

"If Cas wants to play pretend, he may. You're certainly dressed up as pretty as any Prince or Princess I've ever seen, darling." The Emperor told Camile. "Why don't you two go play with Derek and the other children?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." "Okay, Grandpa." A servant took to them to the room located just off the ballroom where the other children were. Eclipse was also there, up on the fireplace mantle out of reach.

Cas waved at his kitty friend and then looked around. Derek came bouncing over in his blue suit.

"Hi!" "Hi," Cas said, feeling shy with so many new children around.

"Hi, Derek." Camile smiled. "This is Prince Cas."

Another boy came over and glared at Cas. "Prince? You? As if! I heard you're some Wild Space slave trash!"

"Lay off, jerk!" Derek scowled. "He's the Prince!"

"No he's not! My father says his mother's just the Prince's toy!" "Cam, stop it!" Cas was trembling now. The shouting was already starting to get to him. "He's just a slave!" Cam shoved Cas and punched the smaller boy square in the face. "See? He won't even fight b-" Eclipse body-slammed him.

Cam began howling as the fierce cat set in on the boy.

His cries quickly brought the parents rushing in. Eclipse released him to run to Cas. The large cat growled, warning the adults to stay away from his boy, who was crying.

Thrawn and Mitty pushed through. "What happened?"

"That beast attacked my boy!" Cam's mother shrieked, pointing to Eclipse. Mitty scooped up his son. "Cas? Baby?" "Calm down, everyone. The security footage will tell us what happened," Palpatine said. He played it back on a holounit nearby.

Thrawn's face turned purple as Cam called Mitty "the Prince's toy." He rounded on Cam's Father at once.

The man was white as a sheet. Cam's mother, the harridan, wasn't done. "See?! I demand that vicious beast be destroyed!"

Thrawn's fist crashed into her husband's face and she squalled. "Arthur!"

"Thrawn! You're scaring the children!" Palpatine snapped.

"Get them out." Thrawn contained himself, barely.

"Guards, escort them home." "Yes, Your Majesty." Derek crept close to the sobbing Cas.

He gently hugged the boy. "I'm sorry Cam was mean."

"Thank you, little one, but it's best to give him space," Mitty said gently. "Can I... come play with him later?" "I think he'd like that."

"Bye, bye." Derek told him, waving as Mitty picked Cas up.

Palpatine turned to Lord and Lady Arcan. "Perhaps it would be agreeable for young Derek to come spend a few hours here with Cas?"

"Yes, perhaps later. ...Oh, this is terrible." Lady Arcan fussed.

"Unfortunately they both had been through hell, Lady Arcan. Meltdowns, especially from the little one, are to be expected when treated badly."

"Oh, I agree! I'm shocked at Cam and his family, shocked! It is most distressing." She fussed some more and he gently herded them out.

Thrawn went to Mitty and Cas as Eclipse meowed up at his distressed boy. "Oh, baby..."

Cas sniffled and looked up at Thrawn. "...Mama's not a toy."

Thrawn hugged them both. "Both of you are so much more precious to me than anything else in the world." He kissed Cas's forehead. "I would never treat either of you like a toy, and that someone else said so... They were lying and trying to be mean. I love you and Mama."

Cas clung to both of their clothes and cuddled in, still sniffling. The ball was pretty much over from that point.

Palpatine worked it out with the Arcans to have Derek over to try again just the two of them.

Camile's father dragged the hapless youngling off by the arm as soon as possible.

Palpatine's heart ached, and he wished he could pin proof to Dowan, but the man was slippery.

Cas snuggled up with Mitty as they lounged in pajamas. Eclipse cuddled with them.

"It'll be okay, baby."

"Mama?" Cas lifted his head. "Do you love Daddy?"

"Yes, I do. Do you?"

Cas didn't answer immediately. "Daddy, do you love Mama?"

“Of course I do, sweetheart, and I love you, too."

Cas nodded, satisfied. "Good. I love both of you too." He curled back into Mitty and hugged Eclipse. "And Eclipse."

"And he loves you."

Thrawn stroked Cas's hair. "Go to sleep, love. In the morning, things will look much better."

"Okay, Daddy..." He nuzzled into his mother's warm embrace and drifted off. Mitty kissed his head. "Sweet dreams, my darling."

Thrawn kissed Mitty's lips. "I'm sorry, love."

"That foul brat, laying a hand on my son like that..." Now that Mitty knew he wouldn't be in trouble for getting angry and defending his son he was quick to it.  
"His Father and Mother are to blame. But yes, foul brat." Thrawn sighed. "I wanted tonight to go so much better..."

"It will next time as long as they aren't there."

"They will not be invited again, trust me."

"Good." When Palpatine came to check on them all three were fast asleep.

"Good night, my children." He tucked them in gently.

As usually he was awake first in the morning, but just as he finished getting dress his door opened just enough for Cas to peek inside.

"Yes, little one?" Palpatine smiled at the child. "What do you need?"  
He came in and hugged the Emperor, who picked him up. "You're up now, Grandpa?" "Yes, precious. Grandpa gets up early to work so I don't work evening. Why aren't you sleeping?"

“I woke up.” He snuggled in. “Mama and Daddy are still sleeping.”

"Oh I see." He set the child on his hip. "Well, you come along with your old Grandpa, hmm? We'll get some breakfast."  
"Okay." Cas hugged on like a koala as they went to the kitchen.

The staff greeted them. "Good morning, Your Majesty. Good morning, little Prince."

"Let's get some poached eggs and toast going." The Emperor instructed while he pulled down the ingredients for hot chocolate. "We're going to make special cocoa, Cas."

"Cocoa?" "It's a chocolate drink, dear." "Ooooh!"

Cas knew what chocolate was. He eagerly helped his grandpa measure the ingredients into a pot.

"All right, step back, Cas. I'm going to turn on the stove now." "Okay, Grandpa."

Palpatine started the stove and put the pot on. "Now, you just watch and let me do the actual cooking."

Cas watched eagerly as the Emperor mixed the ingredients as they heated up.

The resulting liquid was deep brown, smelled divine, and rolled into a pair of mugs silkily. "Want whipped cream?"

"Yes, please, Grandpa."

They whipped the cream, Cas and Palpatine both holding the beater, and Palpatine dolloped it on top of the cocoa.

"Let it cool a bit first so you don't burn your mouth, dear."

They both blew on the lightly steaming drinks. Cas enjoyed the warm ceramic against his hands.

The door opened, and a frantic Mitty rushed in with Thrawn close behind. "Your Majesty, have you- Cas! There you are!"

"Hi, Mama! Hi, Daddy!" Cas smiled. "We have cocoa!"

Mitty scooped him up and hugged him close. "Cas, Oh thank Force." "Mama?" "Don't you ever wander off like that again!" The little one ducked down as best he could in his mother's arms.

"I'm sorry." Cas hugged him back. "Am I in trouble?"

Mitty sighed. He knew he really couldn't be upset. This was the first Cas had someone besides him that he could go to. "No, but if you wake up early and want to have breakfast with Grandpa you still need to tell me. It's okay to wake me up, baby."

"Okay. I promise, Mama." Cas nestled in while Thrawn made himself and Mitty two mugs of cocoa.


	13. Chapter 13

It was quiet for a while. They let Cas re-center himself before inviting young Derek over to play. Mitty was also starting to find his feet as a free man.

Thrawn soon realized Mitty had undersold his intellectual skills. He read voraciously and was capable of fairly advanced mathematics. He devoured knowledge in general.

He was quick to hire a tutor for his love. An ex-field medic.

Leonard McCoy was a gentle soul wrapped in prickles. His husband was an aqualine, tall man with a very sharp engineering mind. They would teach both of them.

Thrawn looked over at Mitty reading a scientific text and smiled to himself. He was totally absorbed. Reaching over, he kissed the young man’s neck.

He jumped and lightly swatted the Prince. "You scared me!"

Thrawn chuckled and pulled him close. "Interesting reading?"

"Yes. Looks like Cas is getting along with his tutor." Cas was chattering to Leonard about Eclipse nearby. The cat now sported an Imperial Red Service Animal In-Training vest. 

"Mitty,... Lord Vader will be returning to Coruscant in a few days. He'll be around the Palace, not all the time, but..."

"Is he so terrible? Worse than the Queen?"

"No, not like that, but he looks frightening. Just the sight of him will probably scare you and Cas, and if Cas uses his powers Vader might try to push him to do it more to try and figure him out."

"I see. What should I do?"

"Just try and stay calm. He won't hurt you he wouldn't dare."

Mitty nodded and leaned into him. "I can deal with that."

"Good." "And then, Eclipse jumped on him 'cause he was mean to me," Cas was telling Leonard.

"Good boy, Eclipse!" Leonard praised the cat. "Though I'm more of a dog person myself."

Cas shrank down. "Dogs are mean and scary."

"Well... Some of 'em are. It's like with people. Some are nice, and some are mean."

"Dogs always hurt me."

"I reckon those dogs either had bad owners or somethin' else makin' em act that way. Like I said, it's like people: You have to teach 'em to be nice.

He cuddled Eclipse and shook his head. Leonard really couldn't blame the little one.

"Well, my dogs will always stay at my place, I promise." He told the child. "Now c'mon. Back to some math."

"Okay." Khan walked over when Cas finished his math. "Are you doing math?" "Yeah!" Cas chirped proudly.

"Let me see." The human leaned over Cas and read off the problems. "They look correct."

"Oh I bet they are. This squirt's pretty smart," Leonard said. "Are you a smart guy? Huh, kiddo? Your mama's real smart, too."

Cas giggled. "Mama knows everything." He declared.

Khan laughed. "Good answer. High-five."

They slapped palms together and Khan came over to Thrawn and Armitage. "Is it interesting, Armitage?"

"Very much so. If this one would stop taking my attention off it." Thrawn smiled innocently.

"Imperial Prince." Khan shot him a mildly scolding look.

"I can't help that he's irresistible."

"Yes, but you can work on your willpower." He shook a finger.

"... Fine." Vader arrived two days later. Leonard and Cas were in the library working on his reading. Cas was playing with the lamp, by which he was turning it off and on with his powers to show the flabbergasted doctor that he really could do it.

"That's amazing." Leonard shook his head.

The door opened to reveal the Dark Lord, who Cas immediately took as a monster. "You're saying Cas is using his powers?" Mitty asked as he followed Thrawn and Palpatine to the Library. "Yes, and Vader-" An unholy sounding screech made them freeze then rush forward in time to see Vader come scrambling backwards out of the library and into the wall across the hall, with a furious, hissing, spitting, snarling Eclipse latched onto his head.

"Eclipse! Vader, what did you do?!" Thrawn demanded.

Mitty ran into the library. Leonard was holding a crying Cas. He didn't appear hurt at least.

"Cas! What happened?" He rushed to take his son and hold him.

"He's scary! He was gonna grab me!" the child sobbed. "Leonard, what happened?" Khan asked.

"Vader came in and asked Cas if he was the one using powers, then leaned in like he was going to pick him up. Then Eclipse intervened."

"Eclipse! Eclipse, let go! Force's sake how is he holding on so well to a helmet?!"

"Stroke his paws until they relax!" Leonard suggested.

"Baby, call Eclipse." "Eclipse," Cas choked.

Eclipse sprang off of Vader, leapt over Thrawn, and landed next to Mitty's feet, jumping up to get to Cas.

"That cat is the damn Terminator. Father, what did you feed him?! He left scratches on Vader's helmet!"

"I fed him what I feed all our cats, Thrawn. Fresh fish and meats combined with the essence of all power." He rolled his eyes. "Perhaps his bond with Cas has made him stronger."  
Mitty knelt so Eclipse could get close to Cas, purring to his distressed boy.

"Vader, don't intimidate my son!" Thrawn scolded. "Go somewhere else!"

"Your son?" "Vader, go. For now the child must come first," Palpatine ordered.

"Yes, Emperor." He swept out.

"It's okay, baby, he's gone," Thrawn soothed.

Cas sniffled. "He was scary."

"I know." "He won't harm you, treasure," Palpatine reassured him.

Cas cuddled into Mitty and Eclipse.

Mitty stroked the cat. "Good boy."

Eclipse purred and pressed into Cas.

The next day the trainer had them put the feline to the test in public.

Cas took Eclipse on his leash and they walked out into the square, Mitty and Thrawn behind him.

"Stay close, baby, so you can see us." "Yes, Mama."

They continued their walk, Eclipse paying attention to cas.

"Mom, look at that cat!" yelled a child.

Eclipse didn't flinch, sticking close to Cas.

"Excuse me," a woman said, striding over with her son and daughter.

Cas looked up. Thrawn and Mitty hung back, watching what would happen and prepared to step in.

"... Hi..." the little one said softly.

"May I pet your kitty?" The daughter asked.

"No. He's working, and Mr. Sanchez says he shouldn't be pet while working," Cas said, trying explain the way the trained had explained it to him.

The little girl looked confused.

Cas pointed to his vest, a proud Imperial Red with the words, "Service Animal In-Training" and "Do Not Pet".

"Oh." She stepped back and looked up at her mother.

"Don't be ridiculous. Cats aren't service animals. Go and pet him, kids," the woman said. The boys charged up immediately. Cas tried to back up with Eclipse. "No, he's-"

Eclipse hissed at the children and puffed up his back and tail.

The woman yanked them back. "How dare you have such a vicious little beast out in public!" she screeched at Cas, who was starting to tremble.

"That's enough." Thrawn stepped between them, intervening. "How dare you ignore the clear signs indicating a service animal and then blame that animal for protecting itself and his master? You could be charged with harassment at best, assault at worst. Now get yourself and your brats out of here."

"Your Highess! I-" "Now!"

Thrawn glared after them and put his sunglasses back on. "Are you okay, baby?"

"Uh-huh..." They stayed there for a moment so Cas could calm down, and a man approached with the two children. The woman wasn't in sight. "Excuse me." "They can't pet-" "My kids are here to apologize, though I can't say the same for my ex."

Thrawn stepped back and looked down at Cas, raising a brow.

The man nudged the kids forward. "We're sorry."

"We shouldn't have tried to pet the kitty when you said no."

"... It's okay," Cas said after a moment.

The man nodded and looked at Thrawn. "I'm very sorry about that."

"Hopefully next time the children will have more sense than their mother." "Lets hope so," the man agreed.

"Come on now." He took his childrens' hands.

"Why don't we go get some lunch at that cafe?" Thrawn suggested to Mitty.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea." Mitty stroked Cas's head.

Eclipse turned a few heads, but thankfully no one else approached.

They had a light lunch together, then headed back to the Palace.

"Derek's coming over for dinner, Cas. What do you think of that?" Thrawn said. "Yay!"

"I thought you'd like that." He smiled. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Beef!"

"What kind of beef?" Thrawn bounced him.

"... Burgers?" Thrawn grinned. Such a commonplace, simple meal had never graced their table. "Burgers and fries?" "Yeah!" He chuckled. "Okay." He couldn't wait to see his father's reaction to dinner that night, but it was only fair Cas got to pick when it was his little friend coming over.

Grenadier's eye widened and he had to have Thrawn repeat the order twice.

"Hamburgers, with all the topping anyone could want set out to add to their burger however they want and fries, regular and sweet potato, and whatever dipping sauces you think will go with them.

Grenadier's face could be very expressionable and the doubt and questioning that emanated from him was almost palpable.

Thrawn smiled as he knew what he was about to say would kick the chef into overdrive to make the best burgers and fries he could. "Cas requested this tonight, Grenadier. His friend is coming for dinner."

The doubt cleared. "Of course, Imperial Prince."

"Thank you, and that chocolate and peanut butter cake you made a few weeks ago. Cas has been hoping for it again."

"Naturally. It will be done." Grenadier turned back to his ingredients and began pulling down tools.

"Thank you, Grenadier. You really need to come out and meet him properly, by the way. He wants to meet you, but he's not keen on coming into the kitchens."

"I like my kitchens." Grenadier's voice was almost lost in his work.

"I know you do, and there's nothing wrong with that. I think he just had some bad experiences in a kitchen."

"Yes. He can visit." He began washing lettuce.

"I'll see if he'll come sometime." Thrawn left him alone to make dinner. Cas and Derek, when the boy arrived, raced around the table until Palpatine stepped into the dining room. "What's all this energy?" "Grandpa!" Cas veered to run to the Emperor, who scooped him up. "Hello, my darling." "Grandpa, will you sing? Daddy said you used to sing to him sometimes!" "He did, did he?" Thrawn smiled innocently.

"Well, I might be convinced. If you'll sing with me."

"But I don't know your songs, Grandpa," he pouted.

"Then I'll teach you one." Palpatine kissed his forehead.

He approached the table and paused when he saw the meal laid out.

Grenadier had laid out a massive tray of absolutely everything that could possibly go on a burger. There was even a small dish of horseradish.

There was every cut of fries, regular and sweet potato, with all kinds of dipping sauces, including caramel for the sweet potato fries.

Grenadier had outdone – and arguably overdone – himself.

"Burgers, Thrawn? Really?" "Cas wanted it, Father. I figured it was fair to let him pick since Derek was coming over."

"Well... It can't be too bad, can it?" The Emperor sat down next to the platter of patties.

Mitty helped Cas build his burger and Thrawn helped Derek.

Palpatine eschewed the bun in favor of cutting his burger into small pieces and putting different toppings on each piece.

"Grandpa, that's not how you eat a burger," Cas said. Thrawn snickered.

"This is how I eat burgers." Palpatine retorted.

"Why? You're 'posed to pick it up."

“Because I like them this way.”  
Derek leaned in. "Your Grandpa's weird." "I know." Lord and Lady Arcan were aghast, and Thrawn was beside himself trying to contain his laughter.

"Weird is just special that people don't understand yet." The Emperor shook his fork at them.

"Eat your burger, and let Grandpa eat his, Cas," Mitty said. "Yes, Mama."

Grenadier's work was soon devoured by all of them.

The two boys cheered when the cake was revealed, especially Cas. This was, by far, his favorite dessert out of all the ones he'd tried since living on Coruscant.

Thrawn gave them both slices with the Force, lifting the plates to the eager boys, then holding them just above their reach. "What do we say?"

"Please and thank you!"

“There we go.” He lowered the plates to the table.

The boy dug in happily. They played with Eclipse until the adults finished eating, and then it was time to say good-bye.

Mitty carried his son to bed. "Come on. You'll see Derek at the Empire Day Ball tomorrow, and this time that mean boy won't be there so you can make more friends."

"Yay!" Cas let out a big yawn.

His mother chuckled. "Bedtime, darling. Tomorrow is shower day." "Still won't take a bath?" Palpatine asked. Mitty shook his head, and the Emperor stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps let Eclipse into the bathroom next time, dear, and fill the tub. Perhaps he can help Cas with baths as well."

"Isn't Eclipse a cat?" Mitty asked, raising a brow.

"A cat of a breed that tends to be rather fond of water, dear. Give it a try."

"Well... All right." Mitty carried Cas off to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

In the morning it was time for more school after breakfast. Cas scampered to greeted Leonard and Khan was cuddles.

"Hey, hon. Let's get started." Leonard hugged the boy. "What do you want to read today?"

"Do I gotta read, Len?" "Learning your words is very important, kiddo, but don't worry, you just have a few new words then we can read a book together." "Okay." He held his arms out to Khan, who cuddled him.

They picked out a book and Leonard began having Cas sound out the words he recognized while Khan and Mitty went over some new scientific concepts nearby.

Thrawn joined them later and peeked over Cas's shoulder at the picture he was drawing.

It was a picture of all three of them, Dolly, and Eclipse playing in the Park outside. Butterscotch was nearby, eating a giant pile of apples.

"That's good, munchie," he cooed, nuzzling the little one.

Cas nuzzled him back and purred. "Can we go ride Butterscotch later."

"It depends on how long lessons go, baby. Mama needs time to get you and him all prettied up for tonight, and tonight I'll make sure you get to dance too." "With you and Grandpa?" "Yep, with me and Grandpa."

"Yay!" Cas smiled and bounced in his chair. "Derek will be there?"  
"And Camille." Thrawn kissed his forehead.

"... And Cam?" "No, baby. He won't be there."

"Good." Cas hugged Thrawn. "He was mean."

"I know. Now be good for Leonard." "Yes, Daddy."

Cas settled in with his tutor for math lessons now that drawing time was over.

He finished his math problems and cuddled up to Leonard to wait for his mother's lessons to be over. "Len."

Leonard looked down at him. "Yes, Cas?"

"Why don't you and Khan have kids, like Mama has me?" he asked innocently.

Leonard and Khan looked up at each other at the same time. "Not everyone can have kids like your mommy, hon. It's special."

"Why?"

"I think you're a little young for a talk about the difference between men and women." Leonard ruffled his hair.

Khan ambled over and picked him up. "Hello, little tiger. Any cuddles left for me?"

Cas held up his arms, but he was frowning. "Why is Len lying?" He asked.

"What?" "You're special like Mama and like me."

Khan sighed and patted his back as he held him. "Some people - even if they're special - they just..." He began to tear up. "Sometimes things are broken and can't be fixed, Cas."

Cas hugged him. "I can fix anything," he said. Khan smiled through his tears. "Oh? Are you gonna be a doctor like Len, darling?"

"Yes." Cas nodded, cuddling in.

"You'll be a good doctor." He passed the little one off to Mitty as he came over, his work finished.

Leonard put an arm around Khan and the two went back to their rooms. "See you on Monday." Leonard called.

"Bye, Len! Bye, Khan!" Once they were gone Leonard embraced his husband. "Darlin', I'm sorry-" "Don't apologize. He's young and curious. He didn't mean any harm."

"I know. Come on. I'll get you a bubble bath runnin'."

"Thank you, love." Cas was still wary of the bathtub, but this time Eclipse was in the bathroom with them, as Palpatine suggested. The cat jumped in and began paddling around. Cas watched him then reached into the water with his hands, testing it.

It was warm and pleasantly slippery on his fingers.

Eclipse seemed happy. "Want to try, baby?" "... Okay, Mama."

He climbed into the tub and looked up at Mitty, who pushed some bubbles close to him.

"We'll get you some bath toys tomorrow." "Bath toys?"

"Things like little boats." Thrawn explained, picking up a sponge.

He began to wash his son. "Wash Eclipse too?" "Maybe next time. This is people soap."

After Cas was cleaned, Mitty let him relax in the tub with his pet and play with the bubbles.

He smiled as he watched and helped Cas push the bubbles around. "I like baths, Mama."

Mitty smiled and leaned in to kiss his head. "I knew you would."

He lifted Cas. "Time to dry off and get prettied up."

Eclipse climbed out of the tub and began shaking off.

Cas giggled. "Eclipse!"

Mitty dropped a towel over the cat and rubbed him dry before more water could splash everywhere. "Silly cat."

Eclipse meowed as he was toweled off then set to grooming himself as Mitty began to dress Cas. "I want that dress, Mama."

"Which dress, baby?" Mitty asked, holding the two fancy dresses out.

That one," he said, pointing to the seafoam one with pink and lavender.

"Okay, honey. We'll match." Mitty helped him put the dress on and then pulled on his own, more adult version. His didn't have any pink.

He made a note to get himself a few more formal dresses. "Come here, let Mama do your hair."

Cas let Mitty braid his hair and put it in little loops with seashell hair clips.

"There. Lets get Eclipse in his vest, then we can go." Mitty had already had his hair cut short.

He caught a glimpse of them both in the mirror and smiled. His son looked so sweet, and he looked better too. He'd filled out a little after leaving the Queen's palace.

"Ready, Mama!" Cas also had Dolly, now reinforced with felt and sporting black thread hair, in his arms.

"Maybe we should leave Dolly here. I'm sure Dolly doesn't want to be stepped on or dropped." Mitty worried a bit.

"But Grandpa said all the kids were bringing a toy to show..."

"Well, all right. But be careful. I know you'd be upset if Dolly were hurt." Mitty took his hand. "Let's go find daddy."

"Okay!" Thrawn and Palpatine were waiting for them. "You should open the dancing, Father. Come on, what better way than dancing with Cas?" "Daddy! Grandpa!"

Palpatine looked up when he smiled at his grandson. "Well, it would certainly be fitting."

He held out his arms to the child, who darted to him. "Look at you! So pretty!" he cooed.

Cas hugged Palpatine. "I have shell clips." He bounced his braids. "See?"

"I do see. How lovely. Do you want to help me start the dancing, precious?" "Yes!"

Palpatine hugged him. "Then let's all go in. It's almost time."

Thrawn smiled and offered Mitty his arm."

The music began and Palpatine whisked Cas out onto the floor, joined by Thrawn and Mitty and then the rest of the court.

Of course the sight of the Emperor breaking his streak of no dancing with the child got a lot of attention.

After the first dance he passed Cas off to Thrawn and Mitty and returned to his throne. Cas giggled as his parents danced him around.

Of course, there were questions. Mostly about Cas and whose he was.

The children were soon dismissed to play.

Derek and Camille rushed to Cas almost at once, glad to be back with their friend.

They each had toy in hand, as did the other children, and Cas protectively clutched Dolly.

"This is Cammie." Camille had a very pretty, elegant doll with curled hair.

"She's pretty, Camille," Cas said.

"What's your doll's name?"

"Dolly. Daddy make it for me."

"He's nice. May I hold him?" Camille put down his doll.

"Um..." "I'll be gentle."

Cas hesitantly handed Camille Dolly.

Camilla cradled the toy as other children approached.

"Eww... Why did you bring that?" One girl wrinkled her nose at Camille.

"It's Cas's Dolly." Cas took it back.

"Why don't you have a nice toy? Like my teddy." She had a new, crisp teddy bear with a red bow around its neck.

"I have those, but Daddy made Dolly for me."

"Who makes toys?" A boy snorted.

"I didn't have any toys until Daddy made me Dolly. Then we came here."

"Where were you before? Why didn't you have any toys?"

"Mama and I were slaves. Then Daddy and Grandpa saved us."

"There aren't slaves in the Empire." One of the boys yelled. "You're lying!"

"I am not."

"There are slaves outside the Empire." Camille spoke up suddenly. "My dad says so."

Eclipse began pressing against Cas, trying to soothe his boy. "Yeah!" Derek chimed in.

"There's places outside the Empire? That's just kids stuff."

"Mama and I are from there!"

"What is going on here?" A minder stepped over. "Why are we shouting?"

"They're lying about slaves and places outside the Empire!" "That's not a lie, little one."

The kids looked up at her and she sighed. "There are places outside the Empire and they're often terrible. And people are sold as slaves there. It's horrid. So don't accuse each other of lying about it. Now play nicely and no more yelling."

"... I want Mama and Daddy or Grandpa," Cas said softly.

"Come on, darling, I'll take you to them." The Minder picked him up. Things just weren't going their way with socialization.

Thrawn and Mitty were dancing, so the Minder brought him to Palpatine. "Pardon, Your Majesty."

"Hmm? Cas, what's wrong?" Palpatine took him in his arms.

"The children were arguing about places beyond the Empire and the existence of slavery, sire."

"Well, I can see that being upsetting. Let's get you a treat, hmm?" He carried Cas towards the dessert table.

People parted for the Emperor and eyed the cat wearing a service vest that trotted alongside him, looking up at the child.

Palpatine gave Cas a miniature cheesecake and settled with him on his lap.

Thrawn and Mitty came over as he finished his tear. "Aww, were the kids mean again?" "Uh-huh." Thrawn picked him up. "Well you just come dance with Daddy."

"Okay." Cas hugged Thrawn.

Mitty smiled and sat down in Thrawn's throne, which was seated beside Palpatine's, and watched them. Palpatine didn't miss the new ring on his finger and smiled.

The rest of the court also didn't miss him sitting down in one of the Imperial seats.

Lord Dowan seethed with rage. How dare that little whore think he could do such a thing? He was nothing but arm candy until a proper noble wed the Prince.

Thrawn looked up and noticed Mitty, winking at him. "Mama looks very Imperial, doesn't he, baby?" He asked Cas.

"Mama looks pretty, Daddy."

"Yes, he does. We should take a picture all dressed up like this sometime."

"Yeah!" Thrawn nuzzled the little one. "Daddy's boy, aren't you, baby?" Cas giggled. "Mama's boy too." Thrawn chuckled. "Yes you are, sweetheart."

Thrawn set him down gently and they walked up to the throne. Thrawn cheekily perched on the arm as Cas hopped up into his Mama's lap. "Well, it could be worse." The prince commented. "No one's thrown a fit yet."

"Give it time," his father countered.

"Don't jinx things." Mitty leaned on Thrawn's side.

"It's the Imperial Court, they're going to kick up a fuss because Thrawn wouldn't give their sons and grandsons the time of day."

"Hmph." Mitty sniffed. "It's not my fault my son is too adorable and Thrawn can't keep his eyes off him."

"I was meaning the attention he gives you, dear."

Cas rolled his eyes at his grandfather. "Mama was joking."

"Cas, don't be rude," Mitty scolded.

"Sorry." Cas cuddled into his mother.

"Don't apologize to me." "Sorry, Grandpa."

"It's all right, darling." Palpatine fluffed his hair.

"Why don't we try playing with the other children again, baby?"

"Okay..." Cas hugged Dolly. "Can one of you come...?"

"Of course. I'll come with you. We'll let Daddy and Grandpa handle the grown-ups out here."

"Thank you, Mama."

Mitty took Cas back to the other children, and Derek and Camilla perked up when they saw him.

Camille rushed over. "I'm sorry." He hugged Cas. "Are you okay?"

Cas hugged him back. "I'm okay."

"Good." Derek hugged Cas when Camille let go. "Let's play tag, okay?"

"Maybe not in your pretty clothes, little ones," Mitty said.

"Aww... Okay." They went to play blocks with Cas and started building a castle. Mitty watched them with a smile until parents came to collect their children. Thrawn came in to collect Mitty and Cas almost last.

Cas was almost asleep but fighting it. Tonight he had a request. "Can I spend the night with Grandpa?" he asked around a massive yawn.

"We'll have to ask Grandpa. Why do you want to stay with Grandpa, baby?"

"'Cause Grandpa's all alone." Thrawn had taken to sleeping with them recently. He found everything, even his rest, was so much more peaceful and content when he was with them.

"Grandpa's been sleeping alone ever since I turned six, honey. But we can ask." Thrawn bounced him.

Palpatine was waiting for them and cuddled his grandson close. "Hello, my sleepy treasure. Did you have fun?"

"Yes. Grandpa, can I sleep with you?" Cas yawned.

"You don't want to sleep with your parents tonight?" "Please. You're all alone." Palpatine smiled. "It's okay to be alone, dear, but if you really want to tonight I don't see why not."

Palpatine looked over at Thrawn and Mitty. "If it's all right with you two."

"Of course it is," Mitty said. It made him glad to see his son have someone else he wanted to be around and snuggle with and felt safe sleeping with.

"Then I suppose we'll have the bed to ourselves." Thrawn smiled down at Mitty. "Good night, Father. Good night, Cas."

"Night, Mama. Night, Daddy." "Come on, darling, lets get your pajamas."


	15. Chapter 15

In the morning, after breakfast, Thrawn decided to take Cas and Mitty to the Coruscant zoo.

Cas was excited as his stroller was packed into the speeder. Thrawn packed plenty of water, and Eclipse was put into his vest. Palpatine scooped Cas up and tickled him. "Are you excited, treasure?"

"Yes, Grandpa! We're going to see the animals!"

"Yes you are, but you must listen to Daddy and Mama. There will be a lot of other people there." "I will."

"Good. I know you will, treasure." He kissed his forehead.

"Come on, baby, time to go," Thrawn said.

"Bye, bye, grandpa!"

"Bye, bye, darling." Cas started for Thrawn then ran back and kissed Palpatine's cheek. "I love you, Grandpa!"

"I love you, treasure. Now go have fun!"

Cas scampered to Thrawn and was strapped into his catseat. Eclipse jumped in after him.

He hugged Eclipse as they drove along. Thrawn was in "disguise" with a hat and sunglasses.

At the zoo Thrawn led the way with Mitty pushing the stroller up to the ticket booth. Eclipse was on a leash around Mitty's wrist so he wouldn't get separated from them.

"Three please. Two adults, one child." He pushed forward the credits.

"I'm sorry, sir, pets are not allowed." Thrawn scowled. "He's my son's service-" The man cut him off. "House cats are not service animals, sir. Please take your pet home then come back."

Thrawn glared at him, then picked him up and showed him the harness. "As you can clearly see, this is a service animal, and he's allowed in."

"Sir, take your pet home before I call security for a fake service animal."

"Are you... Fine, I have his registery to prove he's legal."

Thrawn reached into his wallet and pulled out the card. "There. Can we go in now?"

"I'll be calling security now for a forgery." The Chiss's jaw finally dropped at the sheer stupidity of the man before him.   
"Are you dumb, man?! That's the real thing!" a young woman with her boyfriend yelled from the line next to them.

"Cats are not service animals, ma'am. Please just let me handle this." He reached for his comm.

Thrawn grabbed his driver’s license and shoved it in the man's face, pulling off his sunglasses.

"Do you *really* think I would lie about this?" he hissed. The man went white. "N-N-N-No." He handed Thrawn the tickets in a hurry.

Cas was already just starting to cry, afraid they wouldn't be able to go in. The woman who had defended them walked over and handed Mitty a ticket for free ice cream. "Here. I got this with my visit today as a membership reward. I think your kid could use it more after this idiot almost ruined this for him."

"Thank you, but we can't accept. It's too kind."

"Take it. I won't use it."

"Thank you. What do we say, Cas?"

He sniffled. "Thank you." The woman smiled at him. "You're welcome, sweetpea. You have fun, okay?

"I will." He nodded. "Thank you."

She walked back to her boyfriend, and the little family went inside. Cas noticed a child riding on their father's shoulders. "Daddy?"

"Yes, cherub?" Thrawn looked down, smiling at him.

"Can I ride on your shoulders?"

"Sure. Let's see how we can do this." Thrawn hefted Cas up onto his shoulders. "Try not to pull my hair, baby."

"I won't." Thrawn held hold of one of Cas's hand to keep the child upright as he looked around with wide eyes from his new vantage point.

They went through to the first exhibits - exotic birds.

"Birdies!"

"Lorikeets!" Thrawn smiled up at the hundreds of brightly colored birds.

"I like birdies," Cas said, nuzzling into his father's hair happily.

"So do I. We'll come back after lunch so we can feed them."

"Really?! We can feed the birdies?!" "Some of them we can. We'll come back and do that."

The Lorikeet feeding was at two o'clock. They moved on to the reptile house and the jungle complex.

Cas did a very good impression of a frightened cat at the sight of the snakes.

"Easy, baby, we won't go too close. They're all behind glass." Thrawn soothed, staying back while Mitty took a look.

"They're scary," he whined.

"Would you rather look at the Caimans?"

"What are those?"

"They're like alligators."

"Okay..."

They went over to look at the caimans lazing around in their pit and Mitty caught up.

"Look, Mama!" A teen pushed past Thrawn and nearly stepped on Eclipse, who only avoided being stepped on by making an angry sound.

"Be more careful." Thrawn scolded, guiding the cat out of the way.

"Sorry, my little sister took off!" the boy called as he kept running.

"All right then, but be careful!" The Chiss amended.

He disappeared into the crowd chasing a little girl with a balloon. Thrawn kept watch and saw him catch the girl. She stomped her foot, but her brother would not be swayed and led her back. "Look, I almost stepped on this man's service cat chasing after you, Solina. Someone almost got hurt because you decided to run off on your own."

"But the birdies..." She whined.

"I know you want to see the birds, but you can't run from me like that. This poor cat almost got hurt, and you could have gotten hurt or taken." "Sorry, Jay." Jay tapped Thrawn. "Excuse me, sir."

"Yes?" Thrawn turned.

He nudged Solina. "I'm sorry your kitty almost got stepped on 'cause I ran..."

"It's okay. I accept your apology." Cas waved from Thrawn's shoulders.

"Sorry again," Jay said and led his sister away.

Mitty came over. "Is everything all right?"

"Fine, love. Just a child running from her older brother."

"Are you ready to go see something else, Cas?" Mitty tickled his toes.

He giggled. "Uh-huh!"

They went to the wild cats exhibits next. Big cats strutted on walkways overhead and through their enclosures on either side.

Cas was drawn by the Corellian Sand Panthers.

"Aren't they pretty?" Mitty asked, smiling.

A rare silver one approached the glass, and golden eyes met blue ones. This was a young female, not yet fully grown.

"She's so pretty." Cas reached towards the glass.

Thrawn had only one thought. Oh no.

"Maybe don't touch baby." He leaned back. "Just look."

The panther was just as focused on Cas now.

"Hey, look, Nemean Lions." Thrawn pointed.

Cas was put into the stroller to get in some shade and drink some water. "Why the quick change?" Mitty asked Thrawn quietly.

"I thought he was bonding with one of the panthers."

"Really?" Thrawn nodded.

"Do you think they succeeded?" Mitty petted Eclipse apprehensively.

Thrawn looked down at Cas, who was twisting in his stroller to see the panthers then back at the young female, who was pawing the glass. "...Yes."

"How are we going to explain this to your Father?"

Once inside a worker was speaking on their comm. "Ladies and gentlemen, please remain calm and remain inside the aviary. One of the young Sand Panthers has gotten out. Our teams are working now to get other visitors safe and to find her."

"Oh, no..." Thrawn muttered to Mitty.

"What should we do?"

"I would say leave as quickly as possible, but I think she'd try to follow us."

"Wonderful..."

Cas offered another lorikeet his small cone of nectar for it to lick up.

Thrawn sighed. Why did this have to happen?

"Maybe the zoo was a bad idea." Mitty muttered.

Thrawn knelt beside the stroller. "Cas, you bonded with the panther right?" He nodded.

"We need to go find her and get her back in her enclosure, okay? Do you think you can tell her she needs to stay there?"

"... Yes..."

"Okay. We're going to go look for her." He picked Cas up. "Mitty, stay here."

"Be careful."

"Sir, please don't leave the aviary!" One of the workers called as Thrawn used the Force to unlock the door.

He took off his hat and glasses. "Don't worry," he slipped out with Cas, "Where is she, baby?"

"Over there." Cas pointed and they headed off.

Thrawn followed the little one's directions until they found the young Panther.

She ran over them and purred.

Thrawn set Cas down. "Tell her she needs to go back to her enclosure."

"Yes, Daddy..." He focused on the panther, and Thrawn watched silently.

The panther's ears dropped, and she crouched a little. She looked like Eclipse when Cas was out of his sight.

Cas looked like he was about to cry. The panther made a questioning sound and tried to step towards the child.

Cas looked up at Thrawn.

"She won't go, Daddy," he whimpered, fighting back tears.

"Cas, we can't take her home. She's a very rare, wild animal. We don't have a place for her. She won't be happy."

He looked back at the panther and tried again.

She stepped hesitantly forward and licked his cheek.

Cas tried to push her away. "You gotta go," he choked.

She made a crying sound and licked him again.

Thrawn could hardly believe it. She was fighting to stay with the child, even as Cas tried to make her go back to he enclosure.

Cas hugged her neck and looked up at Thrawn. "Daddy, please..."

".... I'll call Grandpa to have constructors start on making her an enclosure," he surrendered.

"Thank you!" Cas hugged him. "You can come with us!" He told the panther.

At that moment security found them as Thrawn was comming his father.

They darted the panther before Thrawn could stop them.

A guard rushed over and picked Cas up, away from the panther, before Thrawn could. Cas did not handle being picked up by a stranger well at all. He immediately screamed. "DADDY!!!"

"It's fine, officers. Things were under control." Thrawn reached out for Cas. "Give my son back."

"We'll make sure she doesn't hurt any-" Cas cut off the guard... by hitting him as he fought to be free. "Put me down! Daddy!" "Kid, stop-" "Just give him-" Cas grabbed the man's hand and bit it, hard.

The man howled and let go. Thrawn caught Cas one-armed.

He huddled into the Chiss.

"I need to talk to your head keeper." Thrawn told them.

"Yes, Your Highness," said a different guard. The bitten guard walked away, muttering. "Damn brat. He needs a muzzle as much as the stupid panther."

Thrawn scowled after him and hugged Cas protectively.

"I want Mama," Cas whimpered.

"We're going back to Mama soon. She'll be fine." He assured Cas.

"You wanted to talk to me, Your Highness," said a woman as she came over.

"...This is going to be a long story." Thrawn explained Cas's abilities and why the panther had been so desperate to get out.

She was silent even as Mitty and Eclipse ran over, Eclipse leading the way to Cas.

"I know I sound crazy." Thrawn sighed.

"So you want us to let you take our rarest female... for you toddler son you claim has powers greater than yours, Your Highness."

"I wouldn't believe me if I were in your position either."

"Saber wants to be with me," Cas said. The woman paused. "How do you know her name?"   
"She told me."

"Didn't anyone teach you not to lie to people?"

Cas glared at her. "I'm not lying! Her name is Saber, and her favorite treat is watermelon popsicles!"

"He couldn't have learned that from a sign." Thrawn pointed out.

"I don't know how he learned that, but she's staying here." Cas cried out as the security team was starting to load the unconscious Saber into the truck to get her back to her enclosure. "No! Saber, wake up!"

"Darling, she'll be fine. We can come back." Thrawn told Cas.

"But-" "Listen to Daddy," Mitty said, cuddling his son close.

"Trust me, Cas, these people will listen to grandfather." 

They left soon after.


	16. Chapter 16

"You want me to what?" Palpatine asked when Thrawn told him. The call had, after all, been interrupted by the security team. "Get Saber the Sand Panther from the zoo."

"...I'm missing something. Why?"

"Because she and Cas bonded." "Oh for the love of Force..."

"I'm sorry."

"No. She stays at the zoo where she belongs." "I get the feeling that won't be as easy as you make it sound. She broke out just to find him, and when he tried to make her go back to her enclosure she fought it and cuddled him instead."

"...You are never taking him to the zoo again."  
"In my defense, you should have seen Mitty feeding the lorikeets. It was adorable."

"Never again." "That's not fair, nor is it right. You don't get to just decide that! Surely we can train Cas to control it and not bond by accident again."

"And by the time you manage that, we'll have what? An elephant?"

"It will be worse if he never learns to control it, Father."

"Fine! But practice on SMALL animals. Mice and ferrets or something."

"It can't be too hard. He doesn't do it with every animal he sees. If he did he'd be bonded with every animal we own."

"Just try to make sure he won't bond with an elephant or a seal before you go back to the zoo."

"Yes, Father, but you are going to tell Cas about Saber-" "Saber? He named it?" Thrawn sighed. "No. Saber is the name the zookeepers gave her. It's not on any sign, she told him her name and her favorite treat. Anyway you're going to tell him you said no." "Thrawn-" "No. You made the choice, you get to deal with him being upset."

"Fine! I will. We can't just keep panthers at the Palace, Thrawn."

"How is it different from a 3-meter-tall Tusk Cat on Naboo?"

"On Naboo, we don't share a limited space with horses."

"The palace is huge, Father. Sure we can spare part of a wing for an enclosure."

"Thrawn. Saber is a rare sand panther. She deserves to be on exhibit and bred. I don't like this, and I don't want to have her here."

"Fine. Go find Cas and tell him."

Palpatine squared up and marched off.

Cas in the playroom with Mitty and Eclipse playing with his dolls.

He jumped up when Palpatine came in.

"Grandpa!" He scampered over clearly hoping for cuddles.

Palpatine picked him up. "Cas, we need to talk."

"... 'Cause I bit again?" He paused. "You bit someone again?" Cas nodded. "A mean guard picked me up and wouldn't let Daddy have me."

"...Well, I can't blame you for biting him in that case."

Mitty gave the Emperor a look, and he cleared his throat. "But I want to talk about the panther." "Saber?"

"Yes. She can't come to live with us, baby."

"But why?"

"She's a panther, baby. And she's a rare, wild panther. She needs to stay at the zoo."

\She needs to be with the child.\

"Who said that?"

\I am not physical, I am a part of all that is, and I bind together parts of a whole. This child and the cat are parts of a whole, and the panther is another part of them.\  
4:43 PM  
"Am I crazy?" Thrawn asked Palpatine. "Or is the Force talking?"  
\I am not the Force. Not entirely. I am bound to the one who is beyond everything, the Exception. I find the parts of them and tie them together.\ "The Exception? I thought it was legend," Palpatine said.  
4:46 PM  
"What is that, Father?"

"Would someone kindly tell me why you're both talking like you've gone insane?" Mitty asked.  
4:48 PM  
"Do you not hear it?"

"Here what?" \He cannot hear me. He is closed off the currents of the Force.\  
4:52 PM  
"It's something to do with the Force, Mitty, I'll explain later."

\I bound Cas and Saber. She is the protector he needs where Eclipse will not have the size and strength. Bonded she is gentle and tame as Eclipse. Cas does not bond the animals to him. I do, and only the ones that are suited to give him what he needs. I listen to the currents of the Force and see into each of my Exceptions' futures. Fluid and ever changing, but the bonds I create for them ever vital.\  
4:56 PM  
"...All right, fine, we can have the panther."

"... What just happened?!" Mitty demanded.  
5:01 PM  
"Cas is part of a Force spirit who's been bonding him with the animals like Eclipse and Saber. It just spoke to us.

Mitty just sighed. "I will never understand this."

“We’re confused too.”  
Palpatine sighed and shifted Cas to his hip. "I'll start making calls. You come keep your old grandpa company, treasure." "Yay!" Cas liked sitting in Palpatine's office as he did work, chattering away to his grandfather and playing near the old man.

Mitty looked over at Thrawn. "Life is never going to be normal, is it?"

"Probably not.'

Thrawn kissed Mitty. "Would you have it any other way?"

The Family had a very peaceful few months together. It even became somewhat normal for a while.

Everything changed during the Engagement Ball. Thrawn hadn't wanted to even have one. Court insisted so he finally gave it when Mitty suggested it would be nice to have a big party to celebrate anyway.

"Fine. But this time it had better go off without a hitch or I'm never giving another."

"Well considering Cas has Saber I get the feeling he won't be bothered." Cas was nearby sitting on Palpatine's lap. "Grandpa, are you gonna dance with me?" he chirped.

"Absolutely, little cherub." Palpatine nuzzled him.

"Yeah! And dance with Mama and Daddy?" Thrawn grinned. "That's a great idea, baby," he cooed.

"We'll all dance together." The Emperor bounced Cas and set him down.

"Awww. No more cuddles?" he pouted. "I'll cuddle you," Mitty said, scooping him up.

"I need to do some work, baby. Cuddles later." The Emperor assured.

"Okay, Grandpa." "Come on, baby. Lets go see Grenadier and get a snack." "Yay!"

Khan and Leonard were in the kitchen enjoying smoothies together. "Hello, Cas." Leonard smiled at the boy. "Imperial prince and Prince Consort."

"Len! Khan!" He darted over to Khan for snuggles. "No more sickies?" he asked.

"No, I feel much better right now." Khan hugged him. "In fact, something really wonderful has happened."

"Oh? What?" Mitty asked.

"I'm pregnant." Khan smiled brilliantly.

"Congratulations!" "That's wonderful! But... I thought..." "I can't explain how I can have a baby now, but-" "I fixed the bad owwies."

Khan looked down at Cas. "You did this?"

"Yes." He looked hesitantly between the adults. "Was I not 'posed to?" he asked in a small voice.

"No, it's just we didn't know you could do that, baby."

"Cas is... very, very special," Thrawn said. Cas hugged Khan. "You were sad, so I made it better!"

"Well..." Khan sighed and shrugged, hugging him. "Thank you, baby."

"You're welcome!" Leonard came over and joined the hug.

Grenadier set some veggies and hummus down for Cas along with a cookie.

"Cucumbers!" he squealed happily. Grenadier ruffled his hair. Cucumbers were Cas's favorite green ever. He loved them.

Mitty chuckled and sat down at the counter with Thrawn.

Khan tickled Cas. "Cucumbers are good, aren't they, darling?" "Uh-huh! And Mama says they're good for me."

"They are. Full of vitamins, low on sugar." Leonard confirmed.

"Len, what are vitamins?" Cas asked, handing Khan a cucumber slice.

"They're like super molecules for your body."

"Molecules?" Cas gave Mitty half his cookie, and Thrawn took a cucumber slice.

"Like chemicals. Like how you eat more protein in meat than you do sugar in cookies. Because the protein helps you grow."

"You'll learn all about this when you're older," Mitty said. "Oh, okay, Mama." Khan kissed the little one's cheek. "Okay, you, I think Leonard is waiting for his snuggles."

Cas went to Leonard easily and hugged in. "You just soak up snuggles like a plant in the sun." Leonard chuckled.

"He really does, but now he finally has the option to snuggle with other people," Mitty said.

"And you can snuggle with me as long as you want."  
Leonard patted Cas. "At least until the baby comes and I have to snuggle someone else."

"Hey, what am I, chopped liver?" Khan asked.

"Of course, you have to cuddle Khan too." Leonard amended.

"How about you cuddle me too?" "I will, at home. Here it's time for Cas snuggles." Eclipse meowed. "And Eclipse."

Khan kissed his cheek. "Every day, I remember why I love you."

"Kisses!" Khan chuckled and noisily kissed Cas's cheek, tickling him. "Mmmmwah!" Cas squealed and giggled.

"Go to Mommy now, we need to get a little shopping done."

The evening of the Engagement Ball Cas was dressed in an adorable peach and white dress, and Saber had her own, new Service Animal vest on and a red collar.

"You're so beautiful." Mitty kissed his forehead.

"Mama's super pretty too!" Mitty was radiant in emerald green and a bit of black.

"You're both gorgeous." Thrawn hugged them one in each arm.

"Daddy!" Mitty smiled. "Daddy is very handsome, isn't he, baby?" "Yeah! Where's Grandpa?"

"Waiting for us to join him."

Saber walked primly beside her boy as Thrawn led the way.

Palpatine smiled when he saw them coming. "My beautiful family."

"Grandpa!" Cas rushed over to him. "Oh, are you going to walk out with me, treasure?" 

"Yes!"

"Well, am I not the lucky one?" He cooed.

"Well, well, well, our little boy on the arm of the Emperor," Thrawn grinned. Mitty giggled.

"Let's show off for the Court then." He kissed his love's cheek.

Palpatine took Cas's hand and signaled for them to be announced.

Thrawn thought no one could outshine Mitty or Cas as they stepped out into the bright lights of the ball room.

Tonight he and Mitty would kick off the dancing, and they did, with Palpatine and Cas joining them before finally sitting down. Palpatine kept Cas on his lap as people came to greet him. A servant approached. "Shall I get you anything, Your Majesty?" "A glass of wine for me, and juri juice for the little one... and anything chocolate."

The servant brought back a mousse tart with raspberries dotting the top.

"Cas, do you want to sit in Daddy's special chair to eat?" he asked. "Yes please!" He was learning to remember his manners at parties. Palpatine set him in Thrawn's throne as General Veers, Thrawn's best friend, approached, finally back from active duty chasing Rebels.

"General Veers. It's good to see you again." Palpatine smiled.

"It's good to be back, Your Majesty, especially coming back to news like this. I'll have to grab Thrawn when he takes a break from mooning over his intended." "He'll be glad to see you again. This is Cas, Mitty's son. Cas, this General Veers, Thrawn's friend." He looked at the tall man. "Hi! You're Daddy's friend?"

"Yes, little one, I am. I'm a General."

"What's a General?"

"I lead soldiers into battle."

"Oh, that's scary."

"Sometimes it is."

He smiled at the boy. "But it's okay to be scared." "Daddy and Mama say that too."

"Then it surely must be true."

"Yeah." "Well I'll see you around, kiddo." "Bye!"

"Bye-bye." Veers went to find Thrawn.

He found him with Mitty at the refreshments table. "Found you." "What-Max!"

"Thrawn!" They embraced. "And who's this? The lovely man who finally stole Thrawn's big heart?"

"This is Mitty. Mitty, this is Max, my best friend."

"Thank you so much for loving this big goof." Max told Mitty, shaking his hand.

"It's easy to do. He saved us, literally."

"Oh, that's just like him. Leaping into fires, dodging bullets, pulling kids into shelter, and rescuing kittens from trees. And then he never stuck around for the praise and adoration. If I didn't work with him, I wouldn't believe he was real."

"I still have a hard time. Here's this man who posed as a slave and saved us."

"Hey, stop. You'd have done it too, if we were in different positions." Thrawn told them both at once, flushing.

"... I don't know. I don't know what kind if person I'd be if I'd lived a different life," Mitty admitted quietly.

"Mitty, you are so amazing and kind and good, I can't imagine you as anything but what you are."

Max gagged. "Excuse me while a barf." "Oh like you're any better when you get within 10 feet of Firmus," Thrawn fired back.

"Hey!" Max laughed. "Yeah, I guess we're the same. Might be why we're friends."

"You need to tell him, Max. Someone else is gonna snatch him up if you don't." Mitty slipped away. Cas had chocolate on his face when he reached the thrones.

"Hello, dear." Palpatine smiled.

He bent and kissed the Emperor's cheek. "Hello, Father." "I'm glad you've finally started calling me that." "I see someone had chocolate." "Mama, there's some left! Have it!" Cas said. There was still just a little less than half the mouse left, and he held the bowl out to his mother.

"Oh, thank you, darling." Mitty took it and finished it off. "At this rate, I'm going to have to watch my weight."

A servant brought a napkin and some more juice for Cas. "My little juice fiend." "Juri juice is yummy."

"I know it is." Mitty fluffed his hair. "Drink up. But no more for tonight. It has a lot of sugar."

"Yes, Mama." A man and woman approached, and when Mitty's eyes met the man's both froze. 

"...Armitage?" 

"... Father..."


	17. Chapter 17

Palpatine stood up. “Brendol? What is the meaning of this?”

He seemed to remember where he was. "Your Majesty, I... where did you find him? He was kidnapped from us."

"He was sold as a slave in the Unknown regions." The Emperor stood up. "He's your son?"

"Yes, sire."

"Well... This is wonderful! Armitage, it's your Father and Mother."

"I... barely remember you..." "You were young when you were taken. We-" "Mama?" cut in Cas’s voice.

Madam Hux fell silent. "Perhaps in private?"

"Yes, of course." He sent a mental call to Thrawn and led them out of the ballroom.

Thrawn came into the sitting room as soon as possible. "What's happened?"

"It seems we've found Mitty's family."

"Well, this is great?!" Thrawn looked around the room. "Isn't it?"

"I hope it is." Mitty was clutching Cas, unsure of what to do or say.

The Huxes didn't seem to know what to do either.

"Mama, who are they?"

"They're..." Armitage's explanation died in his mouth. He hugged Cas closer.

This only served to upset the boy, who could tell his mother was upset and scared.

Thrawn went to them. "Is something wrong?" He asked, quiet enough so only Armitage could hear.

"I... I don't know. I can barely remember them, just their faces really..."

"They're your parents." He tried to keep his voice free of any judgment. He kissed Mitty's forehead. "If you want them to go, they can come back later."

"I don't know... I just don't know..." Saber came over and rubbed against Mitty, alert to his distress and her boy's distress, catching the Huxes' attention.

"That is... a very large cat." Madam Hux squeaked.

"She's a juvenile Sand Panther, actually. Cas tamed her," Mitty said, grasping onto the ability to preen over his child.

"That's amazing." She smiled stiffly. "Does he have the Force?"

"Something similar," Thrawn said, cuddling both Mitty and Cas close to him.

"May I -" She paused. "May I hold him?"

"Um... perhaps another time," Mitty said, "He doesn't know you."

"All right." She was relieved. Thrawn could feel it, even though she was hiding it well.

"Why don't we get together another time. Tonight is about Thrawn and Mitty, after all, and they should be allowed to enjoy it," Palpatine said.

"Yes. Yes, Brendol, I think I want to go home."

"Of course, my dear. Please excuse us, and congratulations, Your Highness, Armitage."

"Thank you." Thrawn's words sounded hollow.

They left, and he nuzzled Mitty.

"...How are you?"

"...I don't know anymore, Thrawn..."

Thrawn held him and Cas. "Father... I think we're done with the ball."

"I believe you're right. I'm sorry, my dears."

"It's not your fault." Thrawn held his family close. "It's no one's fault."

"It's just a shock." Palpatine nodded and went to dismiss the guests.

Thrawn took Mitty and Cas and got them in bed, calming them both down as much as he could with cuddles and kisses and stories.

Visits with the Huxes started out short and awkward but slowly opened up and became longer. Once Mitty started to relax Cas opened up and would chatter away.

Thrawn still kept an eye on them both. Something was off about the whole thing.

He'd never really like Brendol or Maritelle, though he'd never been able to put his finger on why exactly that was. Cas was currently with Lady Hux, showing her Dolly. Mitty and Brendol was talking and watching the horses.

"Are you jealous?" Palpatine asked his son, in a quiet voice.

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Of how much time they've spent with the Huxes. Of how they seem to be coming together?"

"No. They're making up for lost time. It's just... I don't know. Something feels... off."

"...I sense it too. I was hoping we were jealous."

Maritelle was stroking Cas's hair as he chattered about Dolly and his other toys.

Armitage smiled softly, glad Cas had yet more people to love.

Armitage. The name seemed so strange after all this time of just Mitty.

It was still him, wasn't it? He was the same.

He was loved and free. It was still him. "Perhaps he could spend the night sometime. We've missed having a child around," Maritelle said.

"It would be nice to have some time just to be with Thrawn occasionally." Armitage agreed with his mother.

"Whatever time works best for you, we'll be glad to give you a night to yourselves," Brendol said.

"Would you like that, cherub, hmm?" Thrawn scooped Cas up and nuzzled him.

"Yeah!" "As long as he can bring Eclipse," Mitty conditioned.

"Or Saber." Thrawn added before he thought.

Mitty gave him an odd look. "I think Eclipse will be enough to handle any anxiety, love. He was before we brought Saber home."

"Yes, of course. As long as you have Eclipse, you'll be fine, darling, won't you?" He cuddled Cas close and set him back down to keep playing.

Cas darted over to Palpatine. "I'm gonna get you, Grandpa!" "Oh no! Whatever shall I do?"

The Emperor pulled Cas into his embrace. "I'll just have to hug you into submission!"

The little one squealed and giggled.

Palpatine kissed his cheek and set him back down. "Go get your Mama."

It was agreed that Cas would spend the night with Brendol and Maritelle the next night, once the little one showed excitement over the idea.

Both Thrawn and Palpatine thought it ill-advised, but with nothing more than a vague feeling to go on and not wanting to rock the boat so early, they didn't raise a protest.

Cas was excited as he rode in the speeder with Brendol and Maritelle.

Eclipse was curled close to him, occasionally making unhappy noises.

"Eclipse, what's wrong?" the little one asked his pet. The cat never minded speeder rides before.

Eclipse curled into him and meowed.

"Grammy, something's wrong with Eclipse."

"Maybe he's just nervous about going somewhere new, dear." She told Cas.

It had never bothered him before, but Cas accepted it. If Grammy thought so that was probably it.

Eclipse butted his head into Cas, rubbing against him.

Cas pet him. "It's okay, Eclipse."

Eclipse mewed again and settled against him.

"Take a nap, dear, it's a bit of a ride yet." "Okay, Granny." 

"Maybe I'll call to say 'good night' and make sure he's going to bed on time," Mitty said that evening.

"Yes. Let's call." Thrawn was on edge and pacing. He was certain this was a mistake.

Mitty put in his father's comm sig and waited for him to answer.

The comm beeped negatively. "It's disconnected?"

"What?!" Thrawn exclaimed.

"It's not going through. Maybe I put the number in wrong."

Thrawn put in the number, his anxiety rising, drawing Palpatine to them as the call again failed to go through.

Thrawn tossed the comm down. "Something's wrong." He swept out, summoning his lightsaber to his hand and leaving Mitty and his Father behind.

"Thrawn, wait! Where are you going?!" Mitty yelled, running after him.

"I'm going to find our son! Stay here!"

"Not without me you're not!"

Mitty ran after Thrawn and hopped into his speeder before Thrawn pulled out of the bay, heading for the Hux's apartment.

Palpatine delved deep into the Force, searching for his grandson.

He contacted Thrawn soon after. "They're not on-world."

Mitty burst into tears at the news. They had taken his baby.


	18. Chapter 18

"I'm headed for the space port. Have a ship ready for us." Thrawn told his Father.

"I will. Bring him home."

Thrawn slammed a hand down onto his thigh. "That's the last time I ignore a bad feeling."

"Why didn't you say anything?!"

"He was happy! You were happy! I thought... Father and I thought maybe we were just jealous of how much time you were spending together. I never thought -" He slumped. "I'm sorry."

Mitty wiped his face. "You still should have told me, even if it was just jealousy."

Thrawn put his foot to the floor and made for the space port in double time.

"Where would they have taken him?" Mitty asked.

"Arkanis, possibly."

"Arkanis?! That's so far! Oh, Force... my baby..." "We'll get him back, Mitty."

Thrawn stared forward determinedly. "There's nowhere in the universe they can hide."

"I'll never forgive them for this," Mitty said.

"Believe me, no one would expect you to." Thrawn agreed, piling out of the speeder and running for the shuttle troopers were beckoning to. "Come on."

"I want Mama!" Cas bawled on Arkanis.

"He's every inch as unmanageable as Armitage was." Brendol Hux ignored Cas's cries.

"He's our second chance," his wife insisted, "Besides, Armitage doesn't deserve a healthy, beautiful child!"

"Then make him shut up!"

"Fine." Maritelle hurried over to the child.

"I want Mama!" Cas demanded, hugging Eclipse.

"I'm right here." "You're not Mama!"

"I'm your Mama now." She hugged him. "Let's get you a glass of milk and a cookie - "

He pushed and shoved, trying to get free. "No!"

"Now, Cas, you're being very naughty."

"I want Mama and Daddy and Grandpa! You're mean!"

"That's no way to talk to your mother. It's very rude."

"You're not Mama!" Eclipse hissed at her.

"Control your cat or I'll take him away."

"He's protecting me! I. Want. Mama!"

"No tantrums." She smacked his cheek. "Bad."

Cas was frozen for a long moment as that single blow sent him tumbling back to life as a slave. He didn't cry, but his eyes, his face, darkened with a cloud of rage and hate.

Lady Hux was thrown backwards on a wave of force.

"You're just like the bad people who hit us."

Thrawn and Armitage arrived in Arkanis's stormy atmosphere twelve hours after the Huxes did.

The Prince didn't bother to knock. He kicked in the door.

"BRENDOL HUX!" He thundered. "COME OUT YOU BABY-SNATCHING COWARD!"

"DADDY!!!" They ran towards Cas's cries. Brendol was across the room, impaled on the mounted head of a Razorhorn, clearly dead. Maritelle was slumped against the wall, her neck broken judging by the odd angle. Cas was huddled down in the middle of the room, holding Eclipse.

"Cas!" Armitage leapt around Thrawn and scooped Cas into his arms. "I am never letting you out of my sight again."

"Mama!" Cas burrowed into his chest, and Eclipse licked his boy and Mitty. There was some dried blood on his fur, but Thrawn could find no injuries. Had Cas healed him?

Thrawn hugged them both. He found he didn't care, so long as both were all right. "Cas... I'm sorry."

"Wanna go home," the little one sobbed.

"We're going home." Thrawn looked at the Huxes. "We're going home now." He gently herded them out.

Cas slept in his mother's arms, perfectly content to be held.

"I am sorry." Thrawn told Armitage as they sat in the cockpit, still in the peace of hyperspace.

He sighed. "You did what you thought was right. You said it wasn't that strong of a feeling. It's not your fault."

"I know. But I'm sorry still." Thrawn replied, sighing.

"Lets just get him home. He's safe again. That's all that matters."

Palpatine came to the spaceport to meet them and waited on the landing pad as Thrawn piloted in.

Cas was awake and ran to him. "Grandpa!" Eclipse was now being carried and cuddled by Mitty, quietly praising the cat for protecting his son.

Thrawn followed them. He looked sad and downcast. Palpatine scooped up his grandson and held him close.

"Oh, treasure." Cas cuddled in as close as he could.

He would tend to Thrawn when Cas was back where he belonged - safe in the Palace.

Mitty put down Eclipse and took his son. "Come on, baby, lets get you some food. Grenadier will make you lunch." He headed to the kitchen, and Palpatine turned to his son.

"It was not your fault." Palpatine told Thrawn, pulling him close.

"I fear Mitty blames me." Thrawn collapsed into his Father.

"Talk to him, then. Don't wallow in your uncertainty."

"You say that as if it's easy. But I promised to protect them, and I failed."

"Thrawn, nothing could have truly prepared us for this. The feeling we both had could have so easily been jealousy. There was no reason to truly suspect them. Talk to him. Don't let this break your relationship."

"I won't." Thrawn promised. "I'll go to him as soon as I get these cases packed away."

"Cases?"

"Cas's case." Thrawn brought out Cas's overnight bag.

"Oh yes. In light of everything else I forgot he actually went with them willingly."

"Yes, well, they won't be a problem. Not ever again."

"You-" Thrawn shook his head. "They were dead when we got there."

"...Cas?"

"It seems like an accident. One of them hit him first, and he defended himself."

Thrawn frowned. "I think they attacked Eclipse too."

"Is he hurt?"

"No. I'm guessing Cas healed him."

"Good. Come inside, Thrawn. When Cas is resting, you and Armitage can talk."

Thrawn found his fiance after lunch, watching Cas and Eclipse sleep, Saber laying beside them.

He knelt and hugged Mitty against his chest.

"Mitty,... I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." Mitty spoke. It rang a little hollow. "...You should have told me about the bad feeling. I would have... Been on guard or something."

"I know. I thought I was just jealous and didn't want to ruin things." "Thrawn,... even if you are jealous I want you to tell me."

"I will next time. I promise." Thrawn hugged him tighter. "...If you want me to stay."

"Of course I do. I love you, and so does Cas."

Thrawn's heart lightened. "Good." He squeezed Mitty closer. "I love you both too."

"Lets go out tonight for dinner. As a family," Mitty suggested.

"Anwhere you want."

"Lets see what Cas wants to eat and choose from places that serve that. We'll ask him when he wakes up."

Thrawn kissed his neck. "Good. May I hold you until then?"

"Yes." He nuzzled the redhead. "Mitty, I've been thinking about this. Should I adopt Cas after we marry?"

"I think that would be obvious. I never want his future to be in doubt, even if he can't have the throne."

"Well through some specific circumstances he could, but I'm not particularly worried about it." "What kind of circumstances?" Mitty asked curiously. "Well if you and I don't or aren't able to have children, or if our child abdicates later in life."

"Would it be a bad thing if it did happen?"

"Cas would be a great ruler, I'm sure, but Father - and to a point I - want to pass the throne down through the Sith. Cas is very special, but he isn't Force Sensitive."

He rubbed Mitty's back. "No it wouldn't be a bad thing, and were it not for the Sith part I'd have already named him my heir. Of course there is the possibility of his sibling choosing to share the throne with him. The future is a mystery, love. We'll find out how things will be as they come."

Mitty nodded. "I love you, Thrawn."

"I love you too."

Life calmed down. Not to the point it was boring, but never close to as terrifying as it had been. 

The wedding was upon them. Cas had settled back to normal and was excited for Thrawn to, as he put, but his 'real Daddy'.

Thrawn was excited as well, all dressed up in his white and black uniform with his honors and cap.

Cas was the ring bearer, and Mitty adjusted his son's dress. "There."

"My beautiful family." Thrawn hugged them both.

"Thrawn! You're not supposed to see me yet!"

"My eyes aren't open." The Chiss pointed out.

"Out."

Thrawn kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too, now shoo!"

Thrawn left Mitty and Cas to finish getting ready.

"Daddy's silly." "Yes he is."

Mitty kissed Cas. "Ready? Let's get in place."

"Okay, Mama!"

Thrawn shifted and adjusted his gloves as his father held the black book in front of himself.

The music started, and Thrawn swallowed nervously.

"Look, Thrawn." Palpatine gestured behind him.  
Thrawn turned and saw Mitty and Cas and all his anxiety melted away.

Cas was laying down the flower petals a little ways ahead of his mother.

Thrawn held out his arms and hugged Cas when he reached the altar, then stood up to smile at his husband-to-be.

Mitty smiled radiantly at him and was clearly fighting back happy tears as he joined Thrawn at the altar.

Thrawn locked his hand with Mitty's and they took the next step into forever.


End file.
